Deliverance
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: Sasuke wanted a matriarch but, more importantly, he wanted her. Sakura only wanted him to come back home, but at what price? Nine years have passed since his desertion and he still hasn't reached either of his two goals; when he comes across her purely by chance he decides to remedy this fact. A harsh life lesson is learned: where there is life, there is also death.
1. A Promise

**~*Deliverance*~**

**Chapter One : A Promise  
**

* * *

Sakura awoke the very moment the intruder stepped foot into her camp, despite the fact that he moved stealthily. She kept her breathing natural, her heart rate normal, to appear dormant as before. He underestimated her, as he always had thought though it wasn't always an incorrect assumption as it was now, and thus believed she was truly asleep. Sakura hated being taken so lightly mostly, but it worked to her advantage this time. He wouldn't expect her counter attack- wouldn't even see it coming. Sakura felt his chakra signature close in on her, and though no sound could be heard from his approach, not the rustling of leaves nor the crunching of foliage underneath his feet, Sakura knew he was coming nearer without haste or hint of hesitation. He had something in mind, something he considered, some premeditated plan. As this simple fact struck her, Sakura knew it to be true, deep down, she felt slightly apprehensive.

Sasuke crept up to the sleeping girl on the forest floor soundlessly until he stood right over her, looking down at her as he did his feet. When he had spotted her in the woods earlier that day, presumably on her way back home to Konoha after a mission, Sasuke couldn't let this chance pass him by. Really, what was the probability of coming across another opportunity such as this? The time off he had been given by Orochimaru he had spent wandering the forests of Fire Country in aimless nostalgia, and he just happened to stumble across the girl that had been haunting his dreams ever since he left. Fate, it seemed, was on his side; at least for tonight... But really, one night was all he needed.

The Uchiha crouched down in front of her sleeping figure, getting a good look at her before she woke. Her visage was truly something to behold; it was quite the sight for Sasuke's sore eyes. Pale, roseate hair framed a heart-shaped face, skin as pure as ivory silk. Her dazzling emerald eyes were hidden beneath the thin lids of her eyes, he noted with disappointment, and her light, rose dusted lashes protruded. Her full, pink lips trembled with each breath she took, beckoning him to come closer; he gladly obliged at this notion. Sasuke lightly traced her features, the back of his fingers sliding down her cheek with a slight tremor. Was he _trembling_? Surely not; Uchiha Sasuke would do no such thing. Then again, Uchiha Sasuke would not caress Haruno Sakura's face while she slept- or so he thought, previously. She changed him... And he didn't yet know if he liked that or not- if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Sakura barely managed to keep her breathing and her pulse under control as he came closer, anxiety swelling with each step he took until she thought she'd burst. She felt him loom over her seemingly sleeping form but maintained her facade until she deemed that the time was right to strike. He crouched down and nothing else, which only confused Sakura even more than she already was. When she felt his calloused digits brush over her skin she reacted, swiftly pulling a kunai out from under her pillow and slashing out... But he did not retreat, didn't even flinch, much to Sakura's dismay.

The moonlight shone down upon the glade, lighting the area with an opalescent, milky iridescence. Sakura saw him then, underneath that haunting, midnight glow. She nearly gasped at the sight but managed to keep herself composed in fear of giving him the satisfaction of surprising her, despite that it was under a less platonic sense. The luminescence made his skin glow a ghostly alabaster, his stoic features set in stone. His eyes reflected no light what so ever; the darkness of his obsidian orbs seemingly eradicating it like an impenetrable verse of black darkness in which no light could permeate. His raven hair framed his handsome features and Sakura's heart ached at the sight of the man who had plagued her dreams for the last nine years. The last thing she noticed about him was the thin, crimson line on the back of his hand. Blood beaded from the deep laceration and ran down the seams of his flesh until it inevitably dripped off his hand, ruby droplets catching the light before falling onto the forest floor with a diminutive splash. Sakura repressed the urge to smirk- she, Haruno Sakura, managed to put a scratch on _the_ Uchiha Sasuke... Though he had let her, she noted with irritation, and they both knew it.

"It's been a while... Sakura." Sasuke began, his tone betraying nothing. His casual remark struck her as ironic, their roles strangely in reverse. Wasn't she the one who tried to gain his attention with small talk? Sakura, of course, shoved this at the back of her mind for further inspection at a later date. She had other matters at hand to tend to.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura demanded, voice low in the night despite the fact that they were the only two in the area. Her eyes narrowed, flashing with a defiant green fire that secretly thrilled him. Now that she was awake he was able to admire those viridian orbs, though he'd never admit it. He vaguely noted that she seemed to have dropped the honorific off his name, but that wasn't unexpected. He wouldn't expect anything less of an enemy.

"I've been given a private duration from my dealings in Oto for the time being." He replied swiftly without missing a beat, deciding to answer her question in earnest if only to humor her. Sakura observed him skeptically, still strained in a defensive stance though he just crouched in front of her, forearms resting on his bent knees and fingers laced together in front of him. An owl hooted in the distance, a seemingly insignificant detail that managed to complement the atmosphere.

"And why, on your 'days off', are you here bothering me?" She snapped coldly in an attempt to hide the tiny flutter of hope in her chest. What was he doing here? Did she dare to assume, dare to think the thoughts she had once forbade herself to think? Could he possibly be... Coming back home? Sakura remembered his earlier words; _I've been given a private duration from my dealings in Oto for the time being..._ The last four words eliminated the possibility of his return, which saddened her immensely though she'd never admit it. That being the case... What was he up to?

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Sasuke lifted his hand, the blood long dried in flakes contrasting with his ivory complexion, and wrapped his fingers loosely around her neck in a manner that would imply strangulation. Sasuke's hand was more than large enough to completely encircle her tender throat; how easily he could snap her delicate neck with a single flick of the wrist. His grip tightened significantly and Sakura could feel her pulse accelerate, as could he, and her breathing became labored. Her eyes widened and flicked up to meet his gaze, which was cold and aloof as it had always been.

"Would it be so difficult to believe if I told you that I wished to see you? That I've dreamed of seeing you for the better half of the last decade?" He asked softly, entranced with his hand on her neck. Sakura stared at him dubiously, suspiciously though in shock, as her inner hung on to every word that fell from his mouth. Was he implying what she _thought_ he was? No... Uchiha Sasuke was not the longing type, especially not for Haruno Sakura of all people. His gentle words conflicted greatly with his rough actions, his grip never faltering around her neck. He was playing at something, she knew, and the very thought enraged her. She was not to be toyed with- she wasn't the same lovesick girl from nine years past, who would be willingly manipulated by him if only to please him.

"Forgive me if I don't believe every word that falls out of your mouth, Sasuke. You haven't exactly been around much lately to gain my trust." She spat back sarcastically with a glare, voice slightly strained under his hold. Sasuke was slightly surprised at her hostile demeanor towards him, especially in her vulnerable position. He was pleased to see that Sakura had some nerve, standing up to the person who held her life in their hands... But what shocked him most was that she stood up to _him_, of all people. Was it possible that she no longer held him in the highest regard? That she no longer... Loved him? _How incredibly ironic, _Sasuke thought with wry amusement, _that I have longed for her all these years after rejecting her_ _love, and now she seems to be rejecting me when the tables have turned... _But he would not give up that easily. Uchiha Sasuke did not dream of her all these years only to be denied. His obsidian eyes narrowed in displeasure... His hand dropped from her throat to rest limply at his side.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, voice no longer brimming with animosity. Instead, it was full of a weary sorrow that was almost overwhelming in its intensity. Given her tone of voice it seemed she still cared about him somewhat, Sasuke reasoned. Her distress was a good sign in this aspect... Though, at the same time, he didn't want her to feel such anguish with him as the causation of her pain. It was a new feeling, strangely alien in its selflessness, and it radiated through him uncomfortably. The urge to make someone else happy... Was a new concept to him. He didn't know what to say in regard to this situation and, being an avid believer that actions speak louder than words, Sasuke answered her question.

Sasuke leaned forward quicker than she could pull away and sought out her mouth, his lips meeting hers in a ghost of a kiss- a mere brush of the lips- and his hands rested gently on her shoulders, holding her still when she tried to resist. His forehead pressed against hers afterward, their noses barely touching, and Sakura stared at him in shock for the umpteenth time that night. Was she dreaming? Uchiha Sasuke had just _kissed _her... Uchiha Sasuke had just kissed _her. _It wasn't heated or full of passion, rather, it was brief and wistful... Full of something she didn't quite understand. It was like he was trying to tell her something... How very like Sasuke to speak through actions rather than words, Sakura mused with mild annoyance.

"I need your assistance, Sakura. You're the only one who can help me in this regard..." Sasuke whispered solemnly, meeting her gaze with an unflinching resolve. Sakura simply stared at him dumbly, unsure of what to say.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked again softly, but this time her voice was curious rather than dismal- inquiring rather than demanding. Sasuke was silent for a moment, pondering her words and organizing his thoughts. What did he want? To him it was rather obvious. He wanted...

"A matriarch." He murmured before kissing her once more. If her eyes were capable of widening any more they would have, but she was limited for physical reactions of surprise; abandoning her shock and embracing the opportunity, she deepened the kiss with fervor. Sasuke wanted... A matriarch? And he said she was the only one that could help him in this regard... He, Uchiha Sasuke, wanted her, Haruno Sakura, to be his matriarch. She couldn't believe her ears, but then again, she didn't have to; she only had to recognize the feelings and intentions behind his kiss, decipher it down to its simplest form...

It was then that Sakura felt it- the twinge of emotion behind his actions. It was- dare she utter it at risk of jinxing herself?- adoration. Pure, genuine love, true and simple. The notion appalled her- since when did he, Uchiha Sasuke, love her?- and she wouldn't have believed it in a million years if someone had told her but here they were, embracing and kissing underneath the moonlight, basking in the fairy-tale like atmosphere and the lovestruck emotions that it brought.

Sakura's compliance encouraged him to advance, and Sasuke gently pushed her down onto her back and settled between her legs without breaking the kiss. He would remain gentle as to not scare her off, despite the desire raging in his veins to take her. Sakura surprised him when she broke the seal of his mouth with her tongue, sweeping the inside of his mouth in an exploration long overdue. Each sensual stroke of her tongue made it increasingly more difficult to control himself, but he welcomed it nonetheless. Sakura broke the kiss by taking his bottom lip in between her teeth and tugging gently, and Sasuke groaned lightly at her boldness. Sakura, somewhat surprised at his reaction, looked directly into his eyes to discover a heavy lidded gaze with barely contained lust within those onyx depths. Sasuke took advantage of her moment of distraction to sweep down and place a trail of open mouthed kisses down the ivory skin of her neck, leaving dozens of love bites all the while as telltale signs of his presence. His hands roamed Sakura's body, caressing every mere centimeter and worshiping her in all her exotic beauty, and for the life of him Sasuke couldn't seem to remember why he had ever rejected her affections to begin with.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind for the time being, Sasuke gripped the zipper of her vest and tugged it down slowly to give her plenty of time to back out... But she didn't. She did, however, shrug it off to provide further access, which surprised Sasuke once again though he wasn't complaining. He took the hem of his shirt in one hand and pulled it off over his head to reveal his lean, muscular body, the moonlight giving his alabaster skin an ethereal glow. The only thing separating them now were the bindings wrapped around Sakura's chest, which he made quick work of. Grabbing the kunai Sakura had used earlier to cut him, Sasuke sliced through the wrappings in a single, fluid movement with expert precision. The midnight air chilled Sakura's exposed skin, gooseflesh erupting as a result, but Sasuke's large, warm hands heated her up more than what was necessary to make up for it.

His exploration of her neck traveled down to her newly exposed chest where his tongue snaked out to savor her skin, which tasted slightly of sweat and arousal. Sakura gasped, equal parts pleasure and surprise, when Sasuke sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her breast, tongue encircling her rosy nipple. An angry red mark was left behind as he continued downward with his quest. When her medic skirt and shorts hindered him, Sasuke's eyes flicked up to hers before his fingers curled over the edge of the clothing, slowly pulling it down inch by inch without breaking eye contact. Sakura whimpered in anticipation, his leisurely pace frustrating her, _teasing_ her.

"_Sasuke...!_" She gasped, half pleading, half warning. Sasuke paused to smirk in amusement, raising an eye brow at her antics, and she blushed before covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Sasuke pulled her hands away with a frown, holding hers in his own and giving them a comforting squeeze before looking her in the eye.

"Don't do that... I want to see." He murmured, his gaze softening. At the sight of Sakura feverish and lustful, face flushed and breaths in short pants while biting down on her lip gently, Sasuke felt an overwhelming desire to claim her... To make her his, once and for all. His matriarch, his _Sakura_. A come-hither look gleamed in his eyes and Sakura swallowed nervously at the predatory gaze, aroused at the very sight.

Sasuke resumed his quest down her body, pulling her skirt, shorts, and panties off in one fell swoop once they proved to be an obstacle. Her eyes widened in shock and she instinctively felt the need to cover herself but as she raised her hands to do just that, Sasuke growled at her in warning... Sakura stayed still. He kissed down her newly exposed body, completely disrobed and vulnerable before him, until he made his way down to the apex of her thighs where a patch of pink curls was waiting for him. Sakura looked down at him in confusion- what on earth was he doing?- when his less than innocent intentions finally dawned on her.

"Sasuke, wait-" She was cut off abruptly when his tongue flicked out of his mouth to taste her, lapping at her moistened folds which were damp with her arousal. Sakura gave a strangled cry that echoed throughout the night and Sasuke felt his pride as a male spike at the sound, his own arousal becoming evident. He made note of every move that made her gasp or shudder, preserving it to memory before repeating it. Sasuke had never before been this eager to please, but he felt he had something to prove... He had to show how much he cared for her, that his intentions and feelings were nothing if not genuine... And so here he was, his head between her thighs; not that he minded. Sakura tasted a tad bitter, he decided, but it was to his liking. He hated sweet things anyway.

The musky smell of sex tainted the night air and a wail of ecstasy heralded Sakura's climax, her body undergoing a series of sporadic tremors. Sasuke's hands traced the outside of her creamy thighs in a soothing manner as she came down from her high, her mind still clouded with the satisfied haze of post-orgasm. Sasuke settled back in his place hovering above her and looked into her eyes, which were still heavy with desire. He then proceeded to remove his trousers, releasing his hot, throbbing length before advancing. When Sakura felt his hardened member against her leg, tip glistening with fluid which smeared the inside of her thigh upon contact, she sat straight up in shock. She still had her doubts, and if they were going to take things any further then she needed answers.

"Wait, Sasuke... Stop." She said firmly in a tone that meant there was no room for argument. Sasuke watched her with slight confusion, cocking an eye brow at her in response. Sakura opened her mouth to speak then shut it again, speechless.

"What is it?" He asked patiently and Sakura sighed, her head down.

"Sasuke... How can I be your matriarch? Especially when you're out here, and I'm in Konoha. I _can't_ leave Konoha, Sasuke, please don't make me choose..." She pleaded quietly on the brink of tears, not having the courage to meet his eyes. Sasuke was silent for a moment in contemplation before he spoke carefully.

"You don't have to leave Konoha, Sakura... I'll come for you." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean... You're coming back home, to Konoha...?" She asked, her voice wavering with unmasked hope. Sasuke looked into her eyes, her beautiful, viridian eyes, and spoke solemnly.

"Hai... I'll come back Konoha and accept whatever sentence I am given, if deemed appropriate. But on a few conditions." A grin spread across her face and she nodded enthusiastically, unperturbed despite whatever circumstances he spoke of.

"I still have some business to attend to before I come back. After training me for the last nine years, the time has come for Orochimaru to take me as his next vessel. I won't let him take me over... So I am going to kill him." Sakura looked alarmed at this point, but Sasuke continued uninterrupted.

"Once he's out of the way, I'm going to hunt down Itachi and avenge my clan once and for all..." He seethed, voice dripping with animosity at the very name of his elder brother. Soon, he promised himself. It wouldn't be long until he got his revenge, the fruit of his labors, thirteen years of plotting coming into fruition. The feeling of Sakura's hands on either side of his face brought him out of his hate-filled reverie and he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"I'll wait for you, Sasuke. I'll wait for your return, no matter how long it takes." She pulled him close and hugged him, the side of his face resting on her upper chest and her arms around his shoulders protectively. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stilled in surprise before slowly raising his arms to wrap around her waist in a tight embrace. He pulled away from her and cradled her face in his hands, their foreheads touching and his thumbs wiping away the few leaked tears, and for the first time that night... Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura... Arigatou." He told her once more, repeating the words from long ago. She beamed, eyes dancing with happiness, before pulling him down for a kiss, which he deepened. Sasuke's hands traced down her body, from her chest to her ribs, making leisurely circles around her navel, until he reached her sex. Sakura shuddered and sighed under his touch, his fingers sliding over her swollen button and entrance without actually penetrating.

"_Sasuke..._" She moaned his name lustfully, wanting their union to be delayed no longer. Sasuke once again pushed her down gently until she laid on the forest floor and he settled himself between her thighs, which quivered slightly in anticipation. He stroked her until she was practically dripping with need- it didn't take long, to say the least- and coated himself with her juices before plunging into her and filling her completely in one fluid motion. Sakura arched her back when he thrusted forward, fully sheathed inside her warmth, and he groaned at the tightness that gripped him. Sasuke began to rock his hips back and forth in a slow, measured pace that drove Sakura crazy.

"Faster, Sasuke... _Harder...!_" She begged breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to gain some control and lifting her hips to meet each thrust he provided. As much as he would have liked to take his time, Sasuke knew he couldn't hold out for much longer; not with how she was effecting him, driving him to the edge so easily. There would always be time later, he reasoned, when he was finally free of the obligations and responsibilities that currently kept him away from her; it was all the more reason to defeat Orochimaru and Itachi as soon as possible, so he could finally go back home. _Home... _It was nice to finally have a place to call home, he decided. The rundown Oto hideouts they bounced around hardly came close to the word, the dirty holes he was forced to live in for nine years smothering him in disgust in comparison to the comfort of _home._

Sakura's lascivious cries and the feeling of her clenching him deeply inside her, milking him for all he was worth, took him by surprise as he was sent toppling over the edge without warning. Sasuke stiffened and shouted his release into the reticent night through his gritted teeth, his voice echoing throughout the forest, and Sakura held onto him tightly, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. They panted as they clung to each other, catching their respective breaths. Sakura's sweat slicked body caused a chill to run down her spine from the night-time breeze that swept through the forest. Sasuke's raven locks stuck to the drops of perspiration that had beaded on his face as he panted from the intensity of pleasure he had just experienced.

After a few minutes Sasuke rolled off of her and laid on his back, pulling Sakura with him so she laid beside him. He stared up at the night sky, the moonlight still basking them in a pale, blue light, and observed the thousands of tiny, glittering stars above them. Sakura flipped over onto her stomach, her chin resting on her bent forearms which laid upon his chest, and stared at him in silence.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" He grunted, eyes never straying from the scenery above.

"I love you." He was silent for a moment before he finally looked down at her with a hint of a smirk.

"I know." Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless, resting her cheek upon his chest. She noticed something flash in her eyes, catching the light of the moon. Around his neck was a familiar thin black cord, and hanging from it was a small, red and white fan which she recognized as the Uchiha Clan symbol. Sakura reached out and traced her finger over it lightly, remembering how she had seen it once before in their genin days. Back then when she had asked about it Sasuke had coldly told her to mind her own business so she didn't dare ask now, but it seemed Sasuke had noticed where her mind had drifted.

"It was my mother's." He said quietly as he watched her. Sakura flinched in surprise and retracted her hand at once as to refrain from offending him, but Sasuke reached out and caught her hand in his own before placing them both over the pendant and, at the same time, over his heart. Sakura could feel the cool piece of metal under her hand as well as the warmth of Sasuke's chest, his steady pulse beating under her palm and soothing her. She suddenly began to feel very sleepy laying there with her head resting on Sasuke's chest; his other hand came up to pet her head, his face nuzzling in her roseate locks affectionately.

"Sakura."

"Hn?" She mumbled, knowing full well that was his trademark word. Sasuke looked down at her with a single raised eye brow in question at the gesture, and Sakura laughed quietly.

"_Yes_, Sasuke?"

"You are my matriarch as of now. Though it is not yet on paper, there is no going back. When I return to Konoha we shall wed, making it official." He replied as if it were strictly business. Sakura felt her face heat up at the word 'wed' and grinned like the lovesick woman she was. Ino was going to throw a fit when she found out, but she also knew her best friend would help her plan every last detail of the ceremony.

"With that being the case," Sasuke continued, oblivious to her inner thoughts, "We will move into the Uchiha Manor when I return to Konoha." Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she looked up at him sharply. Sasuke hadn't lived there since before the Uchiha Clan Massacre because of the terrible memories, and Sakura was appalled that he wanted to go there now. Despite the notion of moving back in his childhood home, Sasuke's face remained impassive as ever.

"...Are you sure?" She asked carefully, with his past in mind. He remained silent for a moment, lost in thought over the same ordeal Sakura was concerned with, before he spoke once more.

"The ghosts of my past will not hinder my goal. The Uchiha Clan will be restored in its rightful place, in the Uchiha Manor. And one day, the whole Uchiha Compound will flourish as it once did." He stated finally with resolve, masking his emotions out of habit. Sakura smiled back up at him comfortingly, knowing full well the gravity of the situation and how much it meant to him. As soon as she got back to Konoha, Sakura decided, she would break her back cleaning it inside and out, fixing it up like new after being deserted for so many years, for Sasuke's return so he could start his life anew. Start _their_ life, anew. Sakura began to fall asleep to the rises and falls of his chest with each breath he took and his steady heart beat, a small smile on her face.

Sasuke looked down at the dormant woman in his arms and thought of things from long past. She had been annoying when they were children, there was no denying that. Her materialistic views that overshadowed being a ninja had secretly infuriated him, and her clingy nature bothered him to no end... But when things started to look dismal, she had been there for him. She had been there to bring him back from the darkness in the Forest of Death, she had been there to hold him in the hospital after the chuunin exams, she had been there when he had left Konoha... Sakura had always been there for him when he most needed someone, despite the fact that he remained aloof and didn't ask for her help.

She had grown and matured in the past nine years for the better, in both body and mind. She still kept her hair short and choppy- he approved of the fact that she was now taking her duties as a ninja over something as trivial as hair- but he found that it suited her more. She was no longer that clingy, lovesick girl any longer; in fact, he remembered quite distinctly that she had tried to kill him at one point a few years back. She had failed, she had hesitated at the last second because she still loved him, but it was great progress...

And then he began to dream about her, the woman who could shatter the earth beneath her feet with a single punch and heal nearly every manner of wound imaginable, being the most talented medic second to only the Hokage herself. Her violent, destructive nature balanced with her compassionate, nurturing disposition. That strong, self reliant woman had plagued his mind like a mental illness for years, at first making him despise her even more... But somewhere along the line hatred had turned into love, and here they were nine years later.

Sasuke sighed quietly and pushed Sakura off of him reluctantly before searching for his discarded clothing. He pulled his pants on and kept his eye on the sleeping woman who was wrapped up in a blanket, a content look on her face, as if she could disappear at any moment if he wasn't careful enough. The only time his gaze wandered from her was when Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, Uchiha Clan symbol emblazoning the back, when it blocked his vision. He was about to tuck the necklace under the hem when another idea struck him. He looked down at the pendant, hesitantly contemplating, before he unclasped it from behind his neck. Crouching down to Sakura once more, he gently placed the necklace in her hand.

"Bear me a child, Sakura..." He whispered before lightly kissing her forehead; she didn't stir, the small smile on her face not faltering for even a single moment, and then he left just as silently as he had arrived.

Day break came all too soon for the pink haired woman resting in the forest. First light stretched out from the horizon to bask her in shades of peach and amber, contrasting greatly with the natural shades of sage and sienna in the woodland. The dawn sky was cyan, the light blue a silent promise of a clear, cloudless day. It was the heat from the rays of the sun that woke her, tingling her exposed skin with a light breeze. Sakura stretched out her limbs, stiff from sleep, and slowly realized she was the only one in that clearing. She sat up, clinging the blanket to the front of her nude body, and reached out with her chakra in search of another signature... But there was none, save for various forest animals, meaning she was completely alone. Sasuke had left her... But he would be back.

It was then that she noticed something was out of place- or rather, something was in place that wasn't before. Sakura looked down at the warm piece of metal in her hand, holding it in the light to see it better. Upon further inspection Sakura realized the object for what it was; a familiar thin black cord, hanging from it a small, red and white fan which she recognized as the Uchiha Clan symbol. _It was my mother's... _Sasuke's voice entered her mind from the previous night. Sakura smiled wistfully to herself, missing him already. _Arigatou... Sasuke.  
_

* * *

A/N: Hello, all, thanks for reading my newest story! I have high hopes for this story and already have over 13,000 words written so far, though I just only uploaded the first chapter. This is my first SasuSaku, as I'm going through a phase right now. Originally this was going to be a one-shot but it seemed to grow overnight into a chapter story, as all my one-shots seem to do (Falling Inside The Black and Kenbosho included). =_= Again, thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, and just taking the time of day to read this. It means a lot to me! x3 Until next chapter (which won't be long), sayonara! ;3

Japanese vocabulary:

Hai: yes

Arigatou: thank you


	2. A Change of Scenery

**~*Deliverance*~  
**

**Chapter Two : A Change of Scenery  
**

* * *

_One month later...  
_

Sasuke strode stealthily down the dimly lit corridor of Oto's main hideout, the flickering candles on the walls casting the hallway in an eery glow that only intensified the already ominous aura of the place. It was finally time for him to be taken as Orochimaru's next vessel, he knew. Why else would the Sannin summon him to his quarters, and now of all times? This being the case, Sasuke mentally prepared himself for the battle ahead. Orochimaru was weaker than him, that he knew, but it would be no easy feat; to assume so would only be arrogant and prove to be his downfall. When the heavy wooden door of his teacher's chambers came into view, Sasuke banished all previous thoughts from his mind to focus on the task before him. Flashing through the necessary hand signs Sasuke sent a bolt of Chidori through the door, the wood splintering upon impact and the singed material meeting his nose, and he heard a surprised hiss from within.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru inquired from inside the room. Without a moment to waste Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and cut the door down with a series of precise, masterful slices. He stepped forward out of the door frame and into the room, which was considerably darker than the previous dimly lit corridor, with the bolt of Chidori in his left hand and his Kusanagi thrown over his shoulder in his right one and Orochimaru observed him coolly.

"I knew... It'd come to this." The Sannin panted, his body slick with sweat. Orochimaru was in a sorry state, to say the least. He had thinned over the past month, skin ashen with diaphoresis and ebony hair brittle, and he was shaking uncontrollably, panting to catch his breath; though Sasuke was unsure if the latter was truly from his condition or rather from being stabbed by his Chidori. Probably a combination of the two, he guessed.

"I have nothing more to learn from you. I will not show you any mercy... Even if you beg for it." Sasuke said as the curse mark spread over his body in the form of black flames. Swirling red eyes glowed in the darkness when he activated his Sharingan.

"You are weaker than me. There is no point in sacrificing my body to you." Sasuke continued as he advanced through the room.

"Those are big words... From the leftover Uchiha." Orochimaru sneered. His arms had been used to block the attack and, as a result, the bolt of Chidori had impaled both the limbs together before stabbing into the wall behind him and the bed he laid upon.

"Hmph. If I hadn't been so weak I never would have sought you out, now would I?" Orochimaru was silent, glaring at him in response.

"You only wanted me because you, the Legendary Snake Sannin, couldn't take down Itachi... Isn't that right?" Sasuke taunted. Kami, how long had it been? Nine years. Nine _long_ years that he had to put up with Orochimaru and his tainted ideals, his underhanded ways and his dirty tricks. Sasuke had wanted to stand up to the snake bastard for years, and now he finally could... Right before he cut him down.

"Perhaps the world at large would consider you gifted, but you are no where near the level of an Uchiha. Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off as average... As someone who carries that name, from my point of view... Your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting and pathetic that it's almost comical. Saturating yourself with drugs and medicine? Transferring bodies? Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore? You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence, yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing god with people's lives..." Orochimaru watched him, silent seething at being put in his place, and planned his next move.

"...You _sicken_ me." Sasuke spat and, in a flash, he was standing right before Orochimaru with his Kusanagi aimed at his throat. The Sannin's mouth opened then and a white figure slithered out, slicked in saliva, and flew to the other side of the room. Sasuke turned and observed the hideous creature as he allowed the bolt of Chidori to fade into nothingness.

"So this is your true self... A scaly, white serpent. You wanted to take over other peoples' bodies so badly that you experimented on your own... Now you're a pathetic shell of your former self."

"Come on, Sssasuke-kun... It's time to give me your body!" The snake lunged at him with jaws open wide and the Uchiha leaped up and evaded the attack before a dozen smaller white snakes slithered out from the skin of the larger one to attack him before landing. Sasuke spun in mid air to dodge them and, with a dozen quick slices of excellent precision, beheaded the snakes that threatened to strike him. He landed in a crouch position and the Sannin hissed menacingly before sending out another hundred white snakes of normal size. At this Sasuke sheathed his Kusanagi in its scabbard strapped to his back and shrugged off his tunic.

As the snakes slithered around him, starting at his feet and going up his legs, the curse mark continued to spread until the black flames intertwined around his whole body, turning his skin an ashen grey save for the black four-point star between his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. The white of his eyes faded into black which contrasted greatly with his swirling, crimson pupils. Starting from the roots of his raven hair it, too, turned a grey-blue as it grew down to his waist. The snakes then covered his whole body, compacting him in an attempt to strangle him whole.

"Though the snake dreams of soaring through the sky it is forever doomed to crawl on its belly..." Suddenly the serpents were obliterated, as if a bomb had been set off in the center. Pieces of snake exploded everywhere, bloody body parts strewn about the room in heaps.

"But you will have your chance to fly, snake... In the talons of a hawk." Sasuke stood completely unscathed amongst the disregarded snake bodies, fully in the curse mark's level two form. Giant wings in the shape of webbed hands protruded from his exposed back.

"Ssssssasuke!" Orochimaru hissed before lunging once more... Only to be sliced in half with the utmost ease by Sasuke. At once the wings morphed into his back and the curse mark receded, his hair shrinking and growing black, eyes turning back into obsidian, and his skin a pale alabaster once more.

"Over already? That was far too easy..." Sasuke muttered with slight boredom. His eyes widened when his legs buckled underneath him, and he fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

"Ungh..." Sasuke grunted as he doubled over, barely able to move his limbs. The great, white serpent on the ground began to wriggle until both parts were whole again, and it gave a dark chuckle as it healed itself.

"Finally feeling the effects, are we? These white snakes can taint the air with their paralyzing venom..." Orochimaru condescended.

"I am undying, and you are a whelp whose jutsu are still too weak to kill me. Heheheh... You're _mine_!" The Sannin howled before lunging at his prey. Sasuke blinked, and the next time he opened his eyes he was no longer in Orochimaru's quarters at the hideout. He observed his new surrounding calmly, brow furrowing slightly in confusion. The floor was... Spongy. Upon closer inspection Sasuke realized he was standing on flesh, blood vessels popping out of the raised body tissue. There were no walls or a ceiling, only darkness. The air reeked disgustingly of the internal organ that surrounded him and the atmosphere was hot and moist.

"What is this place?" Sasuke murmured to himself, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"An alternate dimension inside me... And the place I can carry out the soul transfer ritual." A sickeningly sweet voice informed him. The flesh below him suddenly twisted up into a column and the face of Orochimaru morphed the side that was facing Sasuke, who remained silent.

"It's already started." Without warning, tendrils of the flesh beneath Sasuke began to wrap around him, the slimy film sticking to his skin. Other people encased in similar flesh cocoons appeared, who Sasuke assumed were Orochimaru's previous vessels... There were dozens of them, everywhere. The Sannin hissed in satisfaction as body tissue entrapped Sasuke, who remained still and glared back at him.

"Heheheh... Those eyes... Those eyes will finally be _mine_!" Orochimaru howled in delight_._

Not too far away Kabuto was collecting medicine for his master, unaware of the conflict going on. He rifled through drawers of herbs and vials, selecting some and disregarding others. A single lit candle sat on the table top amongst jars of snakes, centipedes, toads, newts, and mice, casting the room in a dim glow.

"This medicine is not enough anymore... At best he can last until tomorrow, but more than likely he'll need to do the soul transfer ritual today." Kabuto muttered to himself while collecting various medical ingredients and mixing them in a silver flask.

"Still... I never would have imagined that Sasuke-kun would be so willing to give up his body... Heh. It doesn't matter. Even Sasuke-kun won't be able to survive the ritual." And with that he departed his medical office, shutting the door carefully behind him. Kabuto walked leisurely down the hallway deep in contemplation when he suddenly smelled a familiar coppery scent tainting the air; before he had time to realize what it was though, he turned the corner to find a trail of blood down the hallway leading into Orochimaru's room. He was momentarily shocked before his ninja instincts took over.

Kabuto crouched down by the side of the wall with his back towards it then took a quick peek around the corner... And there stood Sasuke amongst the blood and gore, pieces of snake strewn about the whole room. _What is Sasuke-kun doing here? _Kabuto thought in confusion with a scowl. His gaze flicked around the room before settling on the body of a familiar great white serpent and his eyes widened in realization._ The giant snake has molted... Has the ritual ended already? What the hell happened? _Sasuke spoke to him even though he was not facing the medic ninja.

"Kabuto." Said man stood from his defensive position when he no longer felt any threat. His body tensed involuntarily when Sasuke began to advance forward in his direction... But the Uchiha simply walked past him, ignoring his presence entirely.

"...Which one are you?" Kabuto asked quietly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sasuke stopped walking but did not turn to face him. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Which one do you think?" Sasuke drawled and next thing he knew, Kabuto was no longer in the poorly lit corridor. Rather, it was the same dimension Orochimaru used for the soul transfer ritual. Kabuto's head whipped around to quickly scan his new surroundings before he drew a conclusion. _This must be where the soul transfer ritual takes place... _His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed two beings standing in the distance, both wrapped in body tissue which seemed to pulsate. He recognized one as Orochimaru and the other as Sasuke, and when the tendrils of flesh from the former reached out to the latter, Sasuke glared. The signature black flames from the curse mark erupted over him and the body tissue which encased him. The figures meshed together, a gap of struggling muscle in between them, when a large section of flesh came from Sasuke and stabbed right through Orochimaru.

"Nani?! This can't be happening!" Orochimaru shrieked in disbelief as Sasuke stood free of the fibers that once held him. "This can't be! I created this dimension, there's no way-"

"Know this, Orochimaru. Against my eyes, none of your jutsu... Actually, you know the rest, don't you?" Sasuke's voice dripped with mockery. Kabuto could barely make out the forms of a multitude gargantuan creatures behind the Uchiha, jaws open wide with incisors gleaming. The darkness prevented him from seeing any details but Kabuto knew those creatures were horrendous. _This... This is horrifying...! Sasuke-kun's will power is eating away at the dimension!__  
_

"I refuse! I refuse to let this happen! I will not die here, I am Orochimaru; I am immortal! I am destined to the true meaning of life! Destined to take control of everything... In the world..." The Sannin's voice faded into nothingness, and Kabuto was once again in Oto's hideout.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead... Iie, wait... It's more like-"

"I have taken over." Sasuke stated clearly with a slight smirk. Kabuto was left alone in the hallway, mouth agape with shock, and Sasuke walked away. Now it was time to hunt down his bastard of a brother.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Konoha...  
_

Sakura panted in exertion, perspiration dripping down her strained frame. Her breathing was ragged as she furrowed her brow in concentration. _Come on, one more push... One more push, and it'll be over...! _Sakura gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might as a muffled grunt escaped her lips, her hands clenched tightly into fists. _Get out, dammit! _With her last burst of strength, Sakura pushed... And her old refrigerator flew out the door of her apartment, landing on its side in the ground in a cloud of dust. Sakura sighed contentedly and wiped the sweat from her brow, a victorious smirk spread across her face.

"Ha! Stupid old thing, I've been trying to get rid you for ages!" She glared at it and stuck her tongue out childishly. Spring cleaning had crept up on Sakura this year, and it was already March by the time she got around to it. Her apartment was almost done, neat and tidy inside, though she hoped she wouldn't have to be there for much longer...

Sakura sighed and her hand came up subconsciously to finger the cord around her neck, the pendant hidden protectively underneath her shirt. _It's been a month, and there's still no sign of Sasuke... _Of course there wouldn't be, what was she expecting? It's not like he would write or something. Sakura was already keeping their recent reunion a secret, making sure no one knew she had interacted with a fugitive and missing-nin without following proper protocol. The consequences would be dire if anyone were to find out and so she made sure not speak of it, even though she desperately wanted to tell Naruto that Sasuke would be back someday soon. _Oh well. He'll be back soon anyway, it'll be a surprise. _

Deciding to dispose of the refrigerator later, Sakura gathered up her cleaning supplies and headed over to the Uchiha Compound. Her spring cleaning wasn't limited to her own dwelling, it seemed, and she figured it would be nice if Sasuke came home to a clean house. Casting a quick genjutsu Sakura started walking, taking the road less traveled just to be on the safe side and to make sure no one saw her. She ducked under a tree and entered through the overgrown backyard, the tall grass tickling her exposed thighs under her shorts and medic skirt strapped around her hips. Treading carefully, Sakura tip-toed through the weeds and she held various cleaning supplies.

"Ow!" She hissed, instinctively taking a chakra-enhanced leap away from the spot to land on the patio near the house. Sakura dropped what she held and inspected the angry red scratch on her calf, blood dripping from the wound. A stray thorn branch was the culprit, she concluded upon further inspection. It wasn't a major injury she decided, nor one that she should waste chakra on since she had work at the hospital later that day, and instead entered the house after removing her shoes. _There should be some bandages in here somewhere, maybe... _

Despite the fact that the house was abandoned Sakura kept quiet as she padded down the dark hallway, the wooden floor cold beneath her bare feet. She shivered lightly, rubbing her uncovered arms with her hands. The house still had furniture inside, covered with white sheets to keep the dust off, but when she flipped the light switch nothing happened. There wasn't any electricity, as she expected, so she'd just have to make do with the sunlight coming through the windows. Sakura felt as if she was imposing, invading Sasuke's privacy, but she remembered that he wished for her to move in when he returned and so she figured it was alright. She was only looking for bandages, after all.

Sakura found the item she sought in the kitchen, from a cupboard under the sink in a first aid kit. She wiped the dried blood off her skin before wrapping the clean, white wrappings around her calf, tying it off in the back. Putting the red and white box back where she found it, Sakura stood and inspected the deserted manor. Dust coated every surface, giving her the urge to sneeze at every turn, but other than that the house was neat. Stale air hung within the dwelling from being sealed for so long, making her nose wrinkle. The dust, she decided, would be the first thing to go, and she'd open the doors and windows to get some fresh air.

"Alright, let's get started!" Sakura stated cheerfully to herself before getting down to business.

It wasn't until noon that Sakura had to stop her cleaning, since her shift started in fifteen minutes. The dust in the living room, kitchen, and dining rooms had been cleaned, the white sheets disposed of, and the stagnant air had been let out through the open windows. She had just finished wiping down the floors and table tops, and though she felt that she had accomplished a lot, she also knew that it was far from over. There were still all the bedrooms and guestrooms in the main house, the atrium, the foyer, various hallways... The list went on and on, but Sakura was determined. She would fix this place up before Sasuke returned, she vowed.

Sakura left the cleaning supplies at the house, intending to come back after her shift, and departed the Uchiha Manor. She quickly bounded over the rooftops after making sure no one witnessed her leaving the abandoned house, arriving at the hospital only a few minutes later.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!" Greeted the young receptionist behind the desk cheerfully, a polite smile on her face.

"Konichiwa, Yume-chan." The pinkette nodded her head respectfully before heading down the hall to the changing room to don her work clothes. She pulled on her dark, claret-colored scrubs and tied her hair back out of her face in a low pony tail, the ends of her bubble-gum hair lightly tickling the nape of her neck. Sakura looked into the mirror and checked herself- for what, she wasn't entirely sure- and she smiled, pleased with her current appearance. She left the changing room happily, a slight spring in her step, and went to the reception desk to gather her workload for the day. She was in a good mood lately, she had noticed, and other people had questioned her on it. She had simply told them that she had no reason not to be cheerful, thus carefully evading their probing questions. Of course she couldn't tell them the real reason she had been so happy ever since she got back to Konoha. It was their little secret, for now.

Hours came and went as Sakura treated various patients, the spring in her step never faltering for a moment. It was three o'clock when Sakura took a short ten minute rest, going to the break room to have a snack and replenish some of her lost chakra. It was a common thing for the doctors and nurses at the hospital to do, strongly encouraged to keep up their strength, and so the break room always full of healthy foods. When Sakura turned the corner she bumped into Tsunade, who was just leaving.

"Gomen, shishou! Please forgive me." Sakura chimed, bowing apologetically. Tsunade rolled her eyes and seized her up, arms across her rather large chest.

"Oh, cut it out, Sakura. It's fine." The older woman chided, and Sakura smiled.

"Okay, see you later!" She made a move to the break room, but Tsunade blocked the path. Sakura stared up at her, confused, as the Hokage regarded her though narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so happy recently?" She inquired. Sakura's smile froze on her face and she gulped silently.

"Oh, n-no reason, really... Things have just been going well recently, you know?" Sakura laughed nervously. This did not go unnoticed by the Sannin.

"Oh, spit it out, Sakura! I know something's up! What is it?"

"Uh, shishou, really... There isn't anything..."

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Tsunade's red painted lips twisted up into a Cheshire grin. Sakura stared at her wide-eyed like a deer caught in the head lights.

"A boy? Of course not! I have more important things to deal with, and besides, I don't even like boys!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Tsunade stared at her in shock. A few moments of silence took place before the Hokage busted out laughing, clutching at her sides. Sakura flushed red, realizing her declaration, and stuttered another excuse.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She demanded, glaring. Tsunade sobered up and looked at the aggravated woman before her.

"Now there's my hot-headed apprentice!" Sakura sighed, having enough excitement for one day.

"So." Tsunade began, a mischievous glint in her eye. Sakura raised an eye brow at her in question. "...What's his name?"

"Shishou..." Sakura ground out, losing her patience.

"Oh, I'm sorry... What's _her _name?" Tsunade didn't allow Sakura to answer that question, and instead laughed until tears came out her eyes. "Oh Sakura, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long while. You just made my day!" Sakura remained silent, trying to calm her suddenly upset stomach. She swallowed tightly, her body breaking out in a sweat.

"Sakura, are you okay? You're looking a little pale..." Tsunade remarked, concerned over the welfare of her student.

"I'm fine, shishou. I just need to sit down for a while. I must have used up too much chakra, that's all..." Sakura reassured her worried mentor. She moved toward the break room door only to sway on her feet, gripping the wall for support.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out, placing a glowing hand on her shoulder. The feeling of foreign but familiar chakra searching her body was the last thing Sakura remembered before she fell unconscious, everything going black.

Sakura woke up on a stiff hospital bed, her head clouded and memory distant. She glanced at the window and noted the darkness, concluding that she must have been out for hours now that it was nightfall. The door opened quietly, almost on cue as she woke up, and Tsunade walked in carrying a clip board with what Sakura suspected had her own medical record on.

"What happened?" The pinkette inquired, sitting up carefully. Her stomach churned painfully in protest and Tsunade stepped forward, placing a bowl in her lap. Inside was a bunch of various fruit and a scoop of azuki bean paste, a syrupy juice coating the contents. _Shiratama anmitsu... _Sakura smiled lightly, though she was confused why Tsunade had brought her favorite snack. What was the occasion?

"What do you remember?"

"I was standing outside the break room talking to you when all of a sudden I felt really sick... I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and broke out in a sweat, then fainted." Sakura reported dutifully. Tsunade nodded in agreement and wrote something down on the chart. Ruling out amnesia, probably, Sakura assumed.

"You were going into anaphylactic shock." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _Anaphylactic shock? But I'm not allergic to anything... What could have caused it... _

"I found a cut on your lower calf, which seemed to have gotten infected and spread through your blood stream." Tsunade informed her, as if reading her mind. Sakura nodded in realization and took a spoonful of the sweet dish in front of her, reveling at the taste. Though her stomach protested the thought of food, she knew it'd be better if she ate.

"What was the cut caused by?"

"I was walking through some tall grass when I got cut by a stray thorn branch." Sakura said honestly. Tsunade watched her closely, thoughtfully.

"We ran some blood tests while you were unconscious to see if there was anything else you may be allergic to."

"And what were the results?" Sakura inquired between bites.

"Well, there was nothing other than the thorn plant. It was quite a coincidence that you managed to come in contact with the one thing you're allergic to, but at least we know about it now. By the way... Where did you get the cut?" Sakura's mind reeled for an excuse, not wanting to give anything away.

"I was out training before my shift started. I must have ran into it in the forest somewhere." She shrugged. Tsunade nodded, not entirely believing her story but deciding not to pry. Tsunade stood at the foot of Sakura's bed, staring at her intently. The silence was stifling and made the bedridden woman uncomfortable.

"Anything else, shishou?" Sakura asked nervously. Tsunade blinked, her thoughts interrupted. She took a deep breath and shifted, sitting on the bed beside her student.

"Sakura, you're pregnant." Tsunade said softly. Now the silence was deafening, though Sakura was too shocked this time to break it again. The shocking news overrode the discomfort.

"It came up in the blood tests while I was looking for other potential allergens. I wasn't looking for pregnancy or trying to pry but it's protocol to test for it along with various STD's, you know the drill." Tsunade continued. Sakura was still quiet, rendered speechless by the announcement, and simply nodded. Shiratama anmitsu long forgotten, she raised her hands and placed them carefully over her abdomen. She looked down and stared at her seemingly flat stomach in disbelief.

"Sakura... You don't have to deal with this alone, you know. I'll support you no matter what you decide to do. If you want to have the baby, give it up for adoption, or have an abortion..." Sakura's head whipped up in surprise.

"Oh no, I'm not having an abortion. I'm keeping this baby." Inside Sakura was terrified, but also overjoyed. She was going to have a child... She was going to have _Sasuke's_ child. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, and she knew the news would make Sasuke ecstatic. His clan was finally being restored, starting now, with the heir she carried. A wide smile spread over her face, her hands caressing her stomach lovingly.

"Well, good then." Tsunade said, a genuine smile on her face. Then something occurred to her. "Er, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Sakura stilled. She hadn't been prepared for this situation- she didn't have a story ready to explain this.

"I... Don't know." She lied through her teeth, not meeting her gaze. Something akin to pity flashed through Tsunade's eyes and she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. It'll be okay, as long as you love this baby. I'll be here for you, and so will Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi... Ino." Sakura groaned out loud at the last name, already dreading the interrogation she'd receive from her loud-mouthed friend. She wasn't looking forward to being the next piece of gossip going around the Konoha rumor mill, though she concluded that it was inevitable. _Sasuke, _she thought as she rubbed her stomach now full of life, _please come back home soon._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up working on some other stories. I already have most of the next chapter written as well and it will be up in the next week, I promise. Review are welcome, thanks for reading! x3

Japanese vocabulary:

Iie: no

Gomennasai: I'm (so) sorry

Gomen: sorry

Nani: what

Konichiwa: good afternoon

* * *

_Extended Scene..._

Tsunade: ...So does this mean you do like boys after all? ;D

Sakura: Shishou! xI


	3. Brothers' Blood Bath

**~*Deliverance*~**

**Chapter Three: Brothers' Blood Bath  
**

* * *

_Two Months Later..._

"Just a few moments ago you saw your eyes gouged out by Tsukiyomi... Allow me to make _that_ a reality." Itachi shut his right eye, leaving the left one open, and flashed through a series of hand signs too fast for the human eye to follow. Sasuke wasn't sure what jutsu his brother was going to use, but he knew it wouldn't be good... He couldn't let him finish those hand signs. With this in mind Sasuke quickly activated the seals on his forearm and summoned two large shuriken and threw his arm out while they spun in his hand, using Chidori to run along the blades. Throwing them both simultaneously, one hidden in the shadow of the other, they were sent flying towards Itachi who ducked to avoid the top one and evidently didn't notice the bottom one. Itachi's eyes widened in slight surprise before he jumped through the small space between the shuriken, to which Sasuke smirked. He did exactly what he thought he would. Sasuke yanked on the wires wrapped around the shuriken, pulling them apart into four sections each. Pulling on the wire in his left hand, Sasuke impaled Itachi's leg with one of the blades. _Heh, t__he last shuriken did the trick! __  
_

Itachi pushed himself off the ground and gritted his teeth as he pulled out the shard of shuriken from his thigh. It slid out with a wet sounding noise and Itachi grimaced slightly as blood gushed out of the wound and seeped onto the floor. He squinted at Sasuke, his form blurry, then covered his left eye with his hand and put his head down.

"How does the backlash of your Tsukiyomi feel? Heh... Well it's a nice feeling for me." Sasuke sneered with contempt. Taking advantage of Itachi's momentarily distracted state, Sasuke flashed through more hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He yelled before putting his thumb and forefinger together to blow between them. A great ball of fire roared to life from his lips and was sent flying towards his older brother, who barely managed to jump up and dodge the smoldering mass of flames. Itachi's eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him... Gathering chakra in his feet Sasuke crouched upside down on the roof with Chidori crackling in hand, the pale blue light illuminating his determined features. A huge explosion sounded at their clash and the ceiling of the underground meeting place ruptured with an explosion. Itachi leaped from the debris and escaped the cloud of dust and smoke that surrounded the area and, while in midair, competed the necessary hand signs for the jutsu he had in mind. Another great fire ball was sent out from Itachi's mouth to incinerate the area of the mushroom cloud, where Sasuke was last seen. However, when the dust cleared, there was not a single trace of his little brother. Itachi landed on the ground gracefully when he finally spotted Sasuke, who had protected himself from the smoldering flames by encasing himself with his hand-wings. Black marks were tell-tale signs of the burns on his wings, but Sasuke wasn't the least bit affected.

"These wounds are nothing... It won't slow me down at all." Sasuke snapped. The two brothers then began to go through their own respective hand sings, not breaking eye contact for a single moment while their hands moved.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" They hollered, voices in sync with each other. Two great balls of flames spewed from their mouths and collided in the distance between them, the fire heating up the surrounding area and the air current whipping up the wind around them. The inferno was smoldering, making Sasuke break out in a sweat though Itachi looked just fine even in his Akatsuki cloak. This didn't bother Sasuke though, since his fire ball was slowly but surely pushing back his older brother's. Itachi planted his feet into the ground in an attempt to stay in place and not be shoved back when his right eye, which was closed, suddenly began to pulsate with pain. Itachi gritted his teeth and blood began to seep from underneath the closed lid like a crimson waterfall cascading down down his face. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Sasuke watched his brother open his bleeding eye and look right at him.

"Amaterasu!" Black fire shot into the inferno between them, mingling with the oranges and reds. Amaterasu slowly spread amongst the brighter tendrils until the whole pyre was engulfed in the black flames; it burned everything in its path, even other flames. With nothing left to incinerate, Amaterasu died out. Sasuke took a step back, the curse mark spread over half his body and his right wing out in a partial transformation. _I'm running out of chakra already... I need to use_ that_ jutsu... _With this in mind, Sasuke ran in a large circle around his brother to evade the bouts of Amaterasu that Itachi aimed in his direction. The blasts began to miss him by a narrower margin each time, and then one managed to barely clip his wing- but that was all that was needed. Sasuke screamed in agony as the black flames incinerated his half transformed body, and he fell to his knees on the ground writhing in pain. He eventually stilled, and Amaterasu died out.

Itachi panted in exertion, his hands on his knees. Blood continued to gush out his eyes, making his vision blurrier than it already was. At the sight of Sasuke's motionless figure on the ground in the distance, Itachi began to walk forward to confirm his death before extracting his eyes. He stood over him before kneeling down to touch his head, which crumbled to ashes under his touch. Beneath the cinders was a hole barely large enough for a person to slip through. Before he could dare to look through the hole, however, he was forced into a coughing fit and fell to his knees.

Sasuke knelt on the ground underneath the surface, his body slick from his substitution jutsu. He had barely been able to escape that Amaterasu- he barely had time to use Chidori to create a hole in the ground and use his substitution jutsu to shed his skin, thus dropping underground. That had been entirely too close for Sasuke's liking. _This is what I've been waiting for! _He thought as he allowed the curse mark to morph his body into level two form. His hands flashed through signs as he devised his plan.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" He hollered. At once, dragons made of smoldering flames shot up from underground towards the Akatsuki member. Itachi, who was still on his knees, tucked and rolled out of the way before getting to his feet to leap away. Dragon after dragon erupted from the ground and flew towards Itachi, who kept jumping further and further to dodge before one of the fire entities collided with the ground around him. The area exploded upon impact and dust mingled with smoke clouded the air. Blood flowed heavily from Itachi's injured thigh as well as his eyes, and he broke out in a sweat. Sasuke, still underground, panted with his hands on his knees as he looked up to the surface.

"That Amaterasu of yours... It seems to have taken quite a lot out of you." Sasuke said with satisfaction. Itachi peered down at him from the edge and watched as Sasuke fell to his knees, the curse mark receding. Sasuke's body screamed in exhaustion, willing him to give in, but his determination never faltered. _This... Well probably be my last jutsu... _He allowed a grin to spread across his face and he chuckled to himself. Itachi watched him perceptively from above.

"The Sharingan has leeched at your chakra level. Stop bluffing... I can tell just by looking at you that your out of chakra. You used Orochimaru's substitution jutsu to evade my Amaterasu, to trick and deceive your opponent and uses an enormous amount of chakra."A clap of thunder boomed in the distance and dark ominous clouds swirled overhead. Rain started to drizzle before pouring down unrelentingly, dousing the land.

"Yeah, you're right... I don't have anymore chakra left now. I used up every bit of it in that last fire jutsu attack... However, do you really believe that I would come here to kill you and be unprepared?" Itachi remained silent, observing him in quiet contemplation. Black flames of Amaterasu didn't falter under the onslaughts of wind and rain. Sasuke glared up at his older brother, the object of his hatred.

"I have one last jutsu, and it can not be evaded. Now, Itachi, you asked for it so here it is at last. I will make your death a reality!" Sasuke seethed from below. Darkness shrouded the land and the only source of illumination came from the clashing lightning in the sky, flashing blue in contrast to the surrounding black. Itachi's gaze flicked up above, wary of what Sasuke was planning. The sudden change in weather put him on edge. Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as the brothers glared at one another.

Sasuke focused chakra in his feet and pushed himself into the air until he landed on the surface, then ran up the vertical wall which bore the Uchiha symbol before throwing himself up to the top, now glaring down at Itachi. Flashing through hand seals, Chidori crackled to life in his palm though the sound of chirping birds was lost amongst the rumbling bouts of booming thunder.

"This jutsu guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely direct its power right at you. This jutsu is called... Kirin!" The jutsu roared to life at its name, all the lightning in the atmosphere collecting in a single colossal mass in the sky. The lightning crackled and hissed at an ear-piercing volume, and Itachi watched in open shock at the jutsu his little brother had conjured up... Had _created_. The lightning screamed as it morphed into a giant dragon, hissing and spitting. It was gargantuan in size with an unrivaled ferocity, radiating an electric blue glow save for its fiery red eyes. For the first time in a long time, if ever, Itachi gasped in amazement.

"You'll be gone with the thunder cloud. Now, brother, _die_!" Sasuke roared and he threw his hand in Itachi's direction, the lightning dragon lurching forward to attack. A blinding light blasted through the darkness but was too quick for either of them to shield their eyes, and a deafening howl of the lightning dragon resounded before colliding within a ten meter radius around Itachi, exploding upon impact. The wall Sasuke stood upon crumbled from the force and he dropped back down onto the ground as the dust cleared, revealing Itachi face down on the ground, completely motionless. His Akatsuki cloak had been blown off during the blast and was no where in sight; several deep lacerations marred his exposed body, dark hair matted with blood. The Sharingan faded from Sasuke's eyes.

"It's done..." He whispered as he fell to his knees, "It's finally over..."

"...Is this the death you had imagined for me then?" Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as Itachi pushed himself off the ground to stand on his knees. With another wave of resentment, the curse mark flared into life and spread over Sasuke until he was in level two form.

"Damn you! Why won't you die already?!" A growl ripped through Sasuke's throat and he glared in fury. An ominous red chakra began to swirl around Itachi, and the form of a gargantuan skeleton began to take place behind him.

"If I hadn't had this, I'd be dead. You really have... Gotten stronger... Sasuke." Itachi managed to speak through his battered condition. Sasuke stared in shock at the mysterious entity shadowing his brother.

"Now its my turn. I'm going to reveal to you my final trump card: the Susanoo."

"The Susanoo?" Sasuke repeated dumbly, still in shock.

"Yes. Its the one other jutsu besides the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu that took root in these eyes of mine. Sasuke, is that it for your jutsu then? If you have anything else up your sleeve then now is your last chance to play it." The bad weather ceased and the clouds cleared, rays of sunlight shining through. Sasuke was absolutely stunned as he watched muscle and flesh spread over the Susanoo until it was fully armored with a helmet that resembled a skull, a fiery katana, and a large shield. The warrior made of swirling red chakra, the Susanoo, roared a battle cry. Sasuke took an involuntary step back from the beast.

"What's the matter? Use up all your chakra and run out of options?" Itachi asked with mocked concern, but his jest died in his throat at the sight of Sasuke glaring fury at him, one eye red with the Sharingan and the other bright yellow with a black slit pupil, just like a snake's. Sasuke's eyes widen from the glare and instead looked surprised rather than livid, and he clutched his head while gritting his teeth at the pain that wracked his body.

_I can give it to you... I can lend you the power that you need..._ Whispered a silky voice inside his head.

"Iie, dammit...!" Sasuke gasped out as he tried to keep the Sannin under control.

_You need me, don't you Sasuke-kun? _Sasuke felt nauseated at the sound of his name spilling from Orochimaru's lips, caressing each syllable with his serpent-like tongue. He fell to his knees on the ground and gripped his head in agony, struggling in vain to hold him back.

_I thought you wanted revenge on Itachi? Now... Release me! Release my power and you can fulfill your dream! _A familiar purple marking appeared near Sasuke's yellow eye as Orochimaru clawed his way to the surface. It only took a moment, a mere second of Sasuke's resolve to slip, and then he lost all control. He screamed in agony as eight giant, white snakes ripped out of the curse mark on his shoulder.

"This feels like Orochimaru's jutsu..." Itachi murmured to himself, eying the hissing serpents with disdain. The mass of snakes, with Sasuke's body as the root holding them together, lurched forward at Itachi to attack. Susanoo unsheathed its sword, the blade made of pure, blazing fire, and sliced off one of the snake heads. Two lunged forward and Susanoo blocked their advances before cutting four more snake heads down. Two of the scaly serpents wrapped around Susanoo, pinning its arms down to its torso, but it easily overpowered them and ripped the snakes apart. The single remaining snake opened its mouth but did not attack- rather, Orochimaru crawled from its throat.

"And now he finally emerges..." Itachi murmured to himself once more in contempt. The Sannin chuckled before regurgitating, coughing up his Kusanagi. He pulled it out of his throat and grasped it in his hand.

"This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Thanks to you the chakra that repressed me is gone, and now, at last, I have the chance to take over this body for good!" Itachi closed his eyes, suddenly looking very weary. Susanoo sprang to life and stabbed Orochimaru straight through with his fiery blade. The Sannin only chuckled once again.

"Did you truly believe an attack like that could defeat the likes of me-" Orochimaru stopped mid-sentence with a horrified gasp. Realization dawned on him, but Itachi paid him no heed.

"Well Sasuke, what will you do next?" He asked expectantly as Orochimaru gasped and sputtered in disbelief.

"This sword...! It can't be! The Totsuka Blade?! And the Yata Mirror?! Itachi! They were hidden in you all along!" The Sannin cried as he was pulled into the fiery sword. Nothing more was heard when he disappeared into its blade, sealed inside forever.

"...This is it, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha panted from the exhaustion pain had brought, along with fatigue that fighting wreaked on his body, chakra long gone. He couldn't even sustain the Sharingan anymore.

"And now your eyes... Are mine... I'll take my time retrieving them." Itachi managed to say between breaths, the battle taking its toll on him. Before he could move, Itachi grunted in pain and doubled over in a coughing fit, blood spilling from his mouth into his palm. Susanoo faded slightly, the skin retreating off its muscular frame. Sasuke didn't let this opportunity pass him by; taking advantage of his brother's moment of weakness, he threw a kunai with an exploding tag at the kneeling man. Susanoo, though weakened, easily deflected the kunai and the resounding explosion. Itachi pushed himself to his feet before taking small, steady steps towards his younger brother. A look of horror descended upon Sasuke's features, hopelessness sinking in.

"Dammit! I won't let it end like this!" Sasuke roared as he pulled out dozens of exploding tags on his metal wires, sending them flying toward Itachi... But it was useless- Susanoo deflected every attack with the Yata Mirror as a shield. Itachi continued to advance, slowly making his way towards his younger brother. _This can't be it... This can't be the end... I am an avenger, I must fulfill my duty! I have a home to go back to, a clan to restore, a woman and child waiting for me... I won't let myself die yet! _Sasuke's past flashed before his eyes- the times he trained with Itachi back when he believed him to be a caring older brother, the first and last time his father had told him he was proud of him, when his mother would pack him a bento box for lunch at the academy, adding extra tomato because she knew how much he loved them despite his passive attitude and removing the deserts because she knew how much he hated sweets... The sudden image of a pink haired woman cradling a dark haired baby boy struck him, momentarily confusing him. What was that? This scene was not from his past, he suddenly realized, but from his future. Sakura and his child (who he could only hope was already conceived) were counting on his return; Sasuke's eyes hardened with resolve at this notion.

"Those eyes... They're mine..." In a last resort, desperately out of ideas, Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and jumped up to slice at Susanoo. It did not work but he had to try, as he expected, yet something else did happen... Something very _un_expected. Sasuke gave one last battle cry as he stabbed his Kusanagi down into the Yata Mirror... The moment the tip of his blade met the surface of that mirror, time seemed to stop and Sasuke was seemingly thrown into another dimension.

* * *

A/N: Quick update, huh? Keeping you on your toes! xP I actually just posted the second to last chapter of Falling Inside The Black, if you'd like to check it out. I'd like it if you did, of course. It's a GaaSaku. Anyway, about this story. When I posted chapter two I already had this chapter, number three, and the next chapter, number four, done. Yes, the next chapter is written already, and you get to find out what exactly happened to Sasuke! If you review and make me a happy author, then MAYBE I'll upload it quicker... xD Heheh. Anyway, here are ideas for my next story.

#1: The Princess Bride - Naruto Style. (Not the actual title, obviously). It'd be a SasuSaku, with Sakura as Buttercup, Sasuke as Wesley, and *cue evil music* Kabuto as Humperdink. Ugh, the slime ball! XI That's all I'm revealing about that story. It'd be a long one, I think.

#2: Labyrinth - Naruto Style. (Again, not the actual title). This could be a SasuSaku or a GaaSaku- review and tell me which pairing YOU think it should be. I think either would work, though I'm leaning toward GaaSaku since the Princess Bride story will be SasuSaku.

#3: Artemis (a Labyrinth fanfic). I absolutely love this movie (JarethxSarah FTW!) and I plan to write my own sequel to the original story. Here is the summary, more or less: Five years have passed and Sarah dreams of the day she can return to the Labyrinth and see her friends again- a careless wish throws her back 100 years in the Labyrinth's past during the infamous Goblin War. She needs to convince Jareth, whom does not yet know her, to send her back- so she poses as a soldier to get close to him. However, her soldier facade starts to fade and she begins to fight the war in earnest, fighting for the land that she loves. She inevitably starts to see Jareth in a new light- whether its good or bad, Sarah has yet to realize.

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Review and tell me which Naruto story you think I should write next (Artemis is a work in progress already and may take a while to post, so stick around). It won't be a long wait for this story's next chapter, since it's already written. Thanks for reading, sayonara!

Japanese vocabulary:

Iie: no

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu: Fire Style: Dragon Ball Jutsu


	4. Truths and Lies

**~*Deliverance*~**

**Chapter Four: Truths and Lies  
**

* * *

"Those eyes... They're mine..." In a last resort, desperately out of ideas, Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and jumped up to slice at Susanoo. It did not work but he had to try, as he expected, yet something else did happen... Something very _un_expected. Sasuke gave one last battle cry as he stabbed his Kusanagi down into the Yata Mirror... The moment the tip of his blade met the surface of that mirror, time seemed to stop and Sasuke was seemingly thrown into another dimension.

He was no longer on the battlefield, rather he was in a large octagonal room with eight even walls painted a deep yale blue. The spacious room was cast in darkness, the only source of light coming from the middle. There, in the center of the octagonal structure, was a stand that was nearly as tall as Sasuke, and on it was a single shining mirror. When the Uchiha hesitantly stepped forward he noticed he was not standing on ground but water, deep blue and opaque. _How can this be? I'm not using chakra to walk on the surface of the water... _Ripples formed neatly underneath his sandal-clad feet with each step he took closer to the center of the mysterious room.

"What is this place?" He whispered to himself. His silent voice was the only sound in the place. Sasuke, enchanted yet cautious with the magic of this edifice, walked up to the center of the room as if in a trance. His fingers slowly reached out to touch the shining surface of the hypnotic mirror on the stand when his earlier question, which he did not expect an answer to, was answered nonetheless.

"You are inside my mirror." A melodious voice snapped him out of the daze he was in. Sasuke whipped around, eyes narrowed in suspicion, when he nearly gaped at the figure behind him. A woman stood at the edge of the room, straight hair as white as snow hung down to her hips unconfined in any way. Her skin was a translucent alabaster, her eyes a shocking electric blue that reminded him of frost on a cold winters night. Her face was an expressionless Noh mask, her tone of voice as noble as a queen's, and she stood straight with her shoulders back and chin high. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her as she regarded him coolly, clad in a pure white kimono that pooled around her feet but somehow did not get wet from the water. She was, quite easily, the most beautiful and enchanting woman Sasuke had ever laid his eyes on- but that didn't mean she was not a threat or an enemy.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha snapped with a glare. The woman lifted an elegant white brow at his ill temper, as if slightly amused.

"I am the spirit of the Yata Mirror; you may call me Kagami." She stated clearly and concisely with a polite bow of the head in greeting. Sasuke observed her with a narrowed gaze. _Spirit of the Yata Mirror? The shield of Itachi's Susanoo?__  
_

"The very same," She confirmed his thoughts with a single nod. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, undoubtedly shocked that she could read his mind. She chuckled behind her hand in amusement at his stunned expression, the sound reminding him of tinkling icicles.

"Why am I here? Where is Itachi?" He demanded impatiently, feeling paranoid in enemy territory.

"The moment your Kusanagi made contact with the surface of my mirror I pulled you into my realm, where time ceases to exist. Not a second has passed in your world since you first stepped into mine, yet I have no doubt that Itachi-sama knows you are here now." She informed him, voice euphonic. Sasuke thought back to the history lessons in his academy days. The Yata Mirror and the Totsuka Blade... They sounded vaguely familiar...

"The Yata Mirror is one of the three sacred treasures. It is endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the attack entirely ineffective. It represents honesty and wisdom... Which is why I am unable to lie. The Totsuka Blade is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword, like the late Orochimaru, are trapped in a genjutsu of damnation for all eternity." Kagami informed him after reading his confused thoughts. Sasuke tensed at her words in apprehension. If what she was saying was the truth, if she could indeed not lie, and his brother was equipped with both these sacred treasures along with his Susanoo, Mangekyou Sharingan, and level of genius... There was no chance of him claiming victory in this battle, nor anyone else for that matter.

"Where did Itachi find you? Orochimaru has been looking for the sacred treasures his whole life and never found a trace that they even existed..."

"Itachi did not find us... The spirit of the Totsuka Blade, my counterpart and my lover, Hitsurugi and I chose him as our wielder and master." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you choose a bastard like Itachi to be your master?!" He demanded, angry that the gods always seemed to be on Itachi's side by giving him an advantage. Was there ever any chance of him defeating Itachi? Right from the very beginning his older brother had always been stronger than him, and now he was going to kill him after taking his eyes. Was this his fate? His destiny, all along?

"We chose Uchiha Itachi-sama to be our master because we saw in him a light that is the purest we've seen in a millennium. We regard his ideals highly and have sworn to help him achieve his goal of peace. We will protect him to the very end, we will fight for him... Because he is the only one we see fit to wield us. Come, Sasuke-sama. There is a reason I brought you here... I have something to show you. Come now, look into my mirror." Kagami beckoned him with a hand, now standing beside the mirror in the center of the room. Sasuke felt his blood boil at her words defending his bastard of a brother, but he didn't show it. He cautiously stepped forward, ripples underneath his feet, until he stood beside the elegantly achromatic spirit.

"Touch the mirror, Sasuke-sama. It will show you the truth... And the truth will set you free." Sasuke scowled at her riddles and looked into the mirror before him. It was nothing special, really, besides the fact that it seemed to be radiating an enchanting white glow. The white frame was octagonal and a simple, circular looking glass was placed in its center. The surface was the same as any other mirror; when he peered into its depths he only saw his battle-worn self staring back. Hesitantly he reached his hand up to touch the speculum. Sasuke watched in amazement as, when his fingertips met the surface, they went _through_ it as if he had touched water, and ripples spread out from the contact. Before he could ask about the odd mirror and its mystical properties he was pulled into its surface and yet another reality, no longer in the octagonal room with Kagami, spirit of the Yata Mirror.

Sasuke was standing in a clearing, a canyon a few meters away. He could hear the river that was running through the bottom of that gorge. _Where am I now? _Sasuke thought in annoyance when he was suddenly aware of two people nearby. He whipped around to find...

"Itachi and... _Shisui_?" Sasuke said out loud in confusion. He waited for them to see him but when they approached they simply walked _through_ him, as if he had no physical form. _What the hell is going on here?! _He thought angrily. It seemed they couldn't hear him, and it was obvious they couldn't see or feel him.

"There is no way to stop the Uchiha's rebellion anymore... A civil war will break out in Leaf, and the other countries will take advantage of it to attack... It will mean the beginning of a war." Shisui said solemnly as he stared down the cliff. Itachi stood behind him silently, dressed in his full ANBU attire.

"When I tried to stop the rebellion using Kotoamatsukami, Danzou stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me... I decided to protect the village in my own way. He'll probably try to get my left eye as well... But I'll give it to you before that happens." Both Sasuke and Itachi watched in horror as Shisui reached up and plucked his left eye out of its socket, slicing the optic nerve swiftly with a kunai. _Shisui...! _Itachi's concerned thoughts entered Sasuke's mind, who seemed to be watching from a third person perspective.

"You're my best friend, Itachi. You're the only one I could ask this of. Please protect the village... And the Uchiha name." _These... These are Itachi's memories... _Sasuke thought in realization. The scenery warped from the clearing to the Konoha council's meeting room, where Itachi was knelt down at the front of the Elders respectfully.

"We can't allow it anymore! They call it a revolution but if their real intention is to take back political power, then we'll have to treat them as rebels!" The council woman Koharu declared.

"Koharu-san, wait! Don't jump to conclusions." Said an older man that Sasuke recognized as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"However, Hiruzen-san, the Uchiha aren't going to stop. We must make our move right away to avoid confusion... Including unknowing children." The one known as Danzou said. Itachi remained silent at this notion but Sasuke saw the momentary flicker of anger in his older brother's eyes.

"Don't say that in front of Itachi-san!" Hiruzen snapped, "Besides, if a civil war starts it will be difficult to fight against the Uchiha. We must think of a strategy."

"It's a race against time... We must act before they do anything. If we and our ANBU team up together we could just make a surprise attack and end it right away." Danzou insisted.

"The Uchiha used to be our comrades in arms... I want to use words, not power against them. I'll think of a strategy." Hiruzen pledged. "Itachi-san, try to gain as much time as you can." His brother nodded mutely and bowed in respect before being dismissed. Sasuke watched in rapt attention as the scene shifted once more; this time, Itachi and Danzou were standing outside a shrine at nightfall.

"The Hokage may have said valiant things back there, but we will act if the Leaf needs protected. That's the way it is. If that happens even he, as Hokage, will have to take drastic measures..." Danzou said gravely. Itachi simply listened, choosing not to speak, and Sasuke watched history unfold right before his very eyes.

"Whether the war happens or not, once they've tried to rebel the Uchiha will necessarily be assassinated... Your innocent little brother included. But by acting before it happens, he can still be saved." Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock as he watched Danzou use his life as a bargaining chip. Did he really think Itachi would care about his life? This Danzou obviously didn't know a thing about his psychopathic older brother.

"If the rebellion happens your little brother will witness it all. He will see his whole clan be destroyed by a Leaf shinobi and will unmistakeably seek revenge on the village. In that case, he will have to be killed." Danzou stated with finality. This seemed to get a reaction out of Itachi, who's eyes slightly narrowed. For his older brother this reaction was the equivalent of standing up and screaming out defiance; to put it loosely, Sasuke recognized that Itachi was very, very displeased.

"...Is that a threat?" His voice was hard and as cold as ice. Danzou met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Iie... I want you to choose. You can either side with the Uchiha, participate in the rebellion and be destroyed together with the rest of your clan, or you can side with the Leaf, save your brother before the rebellion happens and help destroy the clan." Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. Was what he thought was happening... Really happening? Was Danzou really giving Itachi an ultimatum, with Sasuke's life in the balance?_ Iie... This can't be true... Itachi said he killed our clan to test his skills, to gauge his capabilities...! _

"To protect the village we must stop the rebellion before all hell breaks loose. The only one who can do this is a double agent working under both the Uchiha and the Leaf... In other words, you, Itachi-san." Dead silence hung in the air, threatening to smother Sasuke with its intensity. He was still in denial over what he was seeing, that Itachi hadn't been the monster he thought he was for the last fifteen years... _Touch the mirror, Sasuke-sama. It will show you the truth... And the truth will set you free. _The spirit's words whispered in his mind. _Iie,__ it can't be... Iie, iie, iie...! _Sasuke clutched his hair in his fists and shook his head ferociously. This wasn't happening... This simply _couldn't_ be happening...

"Itachi-san... It will be a difficult mission for you, but in exchange for that I will let your little brother live. I'm sure that you, too, want to protect this village... Do you accept this mission?" Danzou watched him with a measured gaze. Itachi remained silent, simply closing his eyes in resignation.

The scene warped for the third time, and now they were standing in the Uchiha Compound in the dead of night. It was the very night that the massacre happened, Sasuke realized with a jolt of fear. He didn't want to see it again, after all the times Itachi had forced him to relive this very moment hundreds of times already! But he needed to see it, just once more... He needed to see the truth.

Sasuke stood hovering in the air beside Itachi, who was perched on top of a telephone pole. _I should have told you before all this happened... But it's too late now... Sasuke. _His older brother's thoughts said in his mind. Sasuke watched a younger version of himself run by, barely catching a glimpse of Itachi before the ANBU captain melded into the surrounding darkness. Next thing he knew, they were standing in the Uchiha Manor. Itachi stood behind two kneeling figures, that Sasuke recognized as his parents. He trembled in apprehension, eyes wide with fear, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Iie, Itachi! Don't do it; _stop_!" Sasuke begged in despair. He lunged forward to land a punch on his brother in desperation, to stop him from repeating the horrors of the past, as if that was possible; they could simply go back to being the not-so-perfect but overwhelmingly _real _family that Sasuke had once taken for granted- only cherishing it once it was too late... But he simply passed through Itachi as if he were a transparent apparition, with no physical form in this realm of the mind. From the momentum of his attack Sasuke landed forward unceremoniously on the floor in front of his kneeling parents, their resigned expression frightening him to his core with a twinge of anger- why weren't they fighting back? If not for their own lives, then for his own sanity and innocence!- and Sasuke was lost in desperation. _Tou-san, Kaa-san...! _Sasuke sat in front of his parents, who stared directly ahead and seemed to be staring right at him... But he knew better. They weren't staring at him, but rather _through_ him. Sasuke reached out in vain to touch his mother's hand, but he simply slipped through her. He allowed his hand to fall limply at his side, eyes stinging with unshed tears, reality settling in though he wasn't any more appeased.

"I see... So you joined their side..." Fugaku said, but it was merely an observation rather than an accusation.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san... I-"

"We know, honey," Mikoto consoled softly. "It's okay."

"Itachi... Promise us that you will take care of Sasuke." Their father said. Tears fell from Itachi's eyes like everyday raindrops down a glass pane. His hands began to shake, blade in hand, trembling at the very notion of what was to come.

"I know... I will." Itachi swore to his parents, voice cracking with uncharacteristic emotion.

"Don't hesitate- it's the path you chose. Our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours... The way we think is different but I'm still proud of you, son. You really are gentle." Itachi's body shook with silent sobs and he gritted his teeth to keep quiet, tears cascading down his face and his katana shaking violently in his trembling hands. Sasuke cried openly at the scene, no one present to witness his weakness though he half wished someone was, someone with small delicate hands and soft roseate hair; he felt something inside him break at the truth revealed to him after all these years. He turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly when Itachi carried out the deed, both of them weeping in the process, and he didn't know if the agonized scream that followed came from him or Itachi. Sasuke watched a younger version of himself slowly swing open the door, lost and terrified, revoltingly erratic and unforgivably young, and Itachi's thoughts entered his mind once again. _I lost all the truth... It won't come back._

Sasuke watched through teary eyes as Itachi tortured his younger self with Tsukiyomi, knowing full well what would happen next. He didn't want to watch anymore. He _couldn't _watch anymore. Why was he still here? Hadn't he seen enough already? His whole life's goal up until this point in time had been obliterated, shattered with a few priceless memories. Sasuke became too tired to cry, both physically and mentally exhausted. He watched as, with weary eyes and a heavy heart, Itachi departed from the building. His younger self, despite the turmoil, managed to get up on his feet and chase his older brother down through the streets. Sasuke knew only more torture was to come, and Itachi's parting words that shaped his whole life. He watched expectantly but, once again, something very unexpected happened.

"Itachi!" The young Sasuke cried out, sobs wracking his small frame though he stood eyes blazed red, a single tomoe swirling angrily within each eye. Sasuke was utterly stunned. _This is when I first awakened the Sharingan? _The older Uchiha stilled and slowly turned around and faced him, his face the emotionless mask of the hardened, cold-blooded killer Sasuke had believed him to be all these years. He watched in amazement as his young self pulled out a kunai and threw it with excellent precision and accuracy- he _had _been practicing particularly hard that day, as he remembered- but his disheveled state had caused the blade to go slightly off course. The kunai zipped past Itachi, ripping off his hitai-ate and slashing the surface in the process. A deep, neatly engraved fissure marred the Leaf symbol emblazoned across the front.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, seeing Sasuke's awakened Sharingan and how close the kunai had come to embedding itself in his head. _I don't remember that... This didn't happen... _Sasuke tried to convince himself vehemently, incredulous. Itachi's thoughts interrupted his own. _Sasuke... _His name, a single word, held so much emotion. Sorrow, regret, determination, protectiveness, love... _Pride_. A single stubborn tear slipped out of Itachi's eye as he bent down and retrieved the fallen hitai-ate. He held it up in the moonlight, observing the slash through it. Itachi smiled, finding it appropriate that Sasuke was the one who had inflicted it. He placed it over his forehead once more, knotting it tightly at the back of his head. _I'm sorry, Sasuke. But it must be done. _

Itachi turned around once more, face hard, eyes narrowed, and tone icy... His lips twisted up in a smirk.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you, my foolish otouto... If you want to kill me... Curse me! _Hate_ me! And live a long and unsightly life... Run away... Run away, and cling to your pitiful life." He spat, eyes dancing with a sadistic gleam.

The young Sasuke gasped at the cruel words, still shocked after everything that had happened that night that his beloved aniki, whom he idolized, would say something like that. He naively looked his brother in the eye and fell to the ground a moment later, Itachi rendering him unconscious. He left him there on the ground, turning his back on him and leaving for good. Sasuke watched Itachi bound over the rooftops and flee into the darkness of the night past the Konoha city gates, never to return.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes he was back in the octagonal room, the white mirror in the center and Kagami, spirit of the Yata Mirror, standing at his right side.

"Sasuke-sama... Now that you have been shown the truth, I'm going to send you back to your world."

"_Why?_" Sasuke asked, voice hushed with his hair shielding his face. His voice seemed to crack slightly on the word. "Why did you show me that?"

"Itachi-sama never planned on telling you the truth- instead, he wished for you to believe he was a monster and kill him in revenge so that you could move on with your life. He only wished for you to gain peace from his death and go back home."

"You're lying..." He whispered fiercely, though it seemed he was trying to convince himself of the fact rather than accuse the spirit. She smiled lightly, understandingly, and she put a hand on his shoulder consolingly. He didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"Hitsurugi, spirit of the Totsuka Blade, and I decided we would let you know the truth, despite Itachi-sama's wishes that you remain in the dark about this matter. This is the one and only time we have defied our master's wishes, but we did not want these events to come to pass without proper understanding on both sides... So now you know, Sasuke-sama. And now you must go back, return and make your decision."

Before Sasuke could utter another word, he was thrown back into reality. The impact from his blade being deflected off the Yata Mirror send him flying backwards, where he collapsed onto the ground in a pitiful heap. Itachi continued to step forward, undaunted. His brother's hand was outstretched, reaching for his eyes. _It was all genjutsu. It was an illusion. It wasn't real. It was a lie. _Sasuke chanted in his head in an attempt to maintain his sanity. He scrambled onto his feet and scurried back away from Itachi, who was less than a meter in front of him. Each shaky step he took forward, Sasuke took back. When his back hit the wall behind him Sasuke almost cried out in despair. Itachi ventured forward, each footstep bringing him closer and closer to his goal. _It was a lie! It was a lie! Oh kami, it was all a lie! _Sasuke screamed in his mind, horror taking over and fear planting him to the spot. A pale face with bubble-gum hair and apple-green eyes flashed in his head, and a single thought flitted across his mind. _Sakura...!_

Itachi's fingers trembled in front of him, about to gouge his eyes out at any moment. Sasuke shut them tightly in vain, as if it would hinder his brother's quest... But the pain never came. A firm poke to his forehead made Sasuke's eyes snap back open, and Itachi smiled at him.

"Forgive me, Sasuke... It ends with this." Sasuke watched in shock, his breath catching in his throat. In that very moment everything... Clicked. _I found the truth. It has come back. _Time seemed to slow as Itachi fell at his feet... And Sasuke barely registered his movements as he caught his older brother in his arms just before he hit the dirty ground. Itachi winced slightly in pain as Sasuke crouched on the ground holding him. He looked up at his distraught little brother and observed him.

"You know the truth now, do you not? Kagami showed you everything." Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded, his voice evading him. Itachi merely sighed. "Meddlesome spirit..."

"N-nii-san... I... I didn't know... Oh kami, gomennasai!" Sasuke sobbed, clutching his dying brother in his arms. Itachi smiled up at his little brother, who was crying like a little kid again. _Some things never change, _he mused.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. I don't have much time left-"

"Don't say that, Nii-san! I-I'll save you! I'll get you a medic! Sakura is the best, she'll save you-" Sasuke interrupted desperately, but Itachi kept talking over him.

"-and there are some things I want you to do in my stead. Do you understand?" He asked sternly. Sasuke nodded, the gravity of the situation hitting him fully though he still helplessly clung to denial. His brother wasn't dying. He would bring him back to Konoha and Sakura would save him. His brother wasn't dying. He did _not_ just kill his brother with his own two hands...

Rain poured down from the heavens, pelting them with its intensity, and Sasuke leaned forward in an effort to shield his brother from the onslaughts of weather.

"Firstly, I want you to go back to Konoha and live a life of peace. Do not seek revenge for my death." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. His brother didn't want to be avenged?

"But Nii-san-"

"Do _not _seek revenge on Konoha. Do you hear me, Sasuke?" Itachi snapped. Sasuke gulped silently and nodded in confirmation. His older brother had been tragically loyal to a fault; he had given his life up to protect the village as well as Sasuke, and he couldn't bear to go against his brother's wishes with this knowledge in mind. Itachi relaxed a bit at this.

"Secondly, I want you to revive the Uchiha Clan. Rebuild our clan, Sasuke. Make it great. It is the one thing you can do to honor those who have fallen."

"It's already started, Nii-san. Haruno Sakura is now carrying my child." Or so Sasuke hoped, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that. Itachi raised an eye brow at this.

"The pink-haired woman, your former teammate? The apprentice of the Sannin Senju Tsunade?" Sasuke nodded once more and felt his chest swell at the thought of her, proud of his choice in lover.

"She is strong. She will do well to raise the future Uchiha." Itachi noted with a small smile. "I bless whatever children you do have." Suddenly his eyes clenched shut as a shudder wracked his body and he went into a wet-sounding coughing fit. Blood spewed out of his mouth, soiling his clothing. Sasuke watched in horror and his mind reeled, not knowing what to do.

"Nii-san!"

"There is a third thing I want you to do, Sasuke. I want you... To be happy. Go home to Konoha, protect the village with your power, revive the Uchiha to their former glory, and live a life full of happiness without any regrets. Raise a family with your Sakura, and always love." Itachi rasped out, his time running short.

"Please, Nii-san, don't die... I only just got you back, don't die on me... I want you to live, to come back to Konoha with me, to be at my wedding and to be there when my children are born... Please..." Sasuke begged quietly, tears falling down his cheeks and landing on Itachi's bloody face along with the rain. The older Uchiha smiled.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke, but I cannot do those things. I am living on borrowed time as it is. I do have one more thing for you though- consider it an early wedding gift." Itachi whispered, his voice failing. Sasuke leaned closer in order to hear him. "...The Mangekyou, and my eyes. Take them. They are the last things I have to give to you, Sasuke. Take them, use them for good where I failed to. Protect the village, protect the Uchiha..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't possibly take Itachi's eyes- it was desecration, defilement, utter _blasphemy_.

"Iie, Nii-san! I can't do that... I won't-" Sasuke's words were interrupted when Itachi's hand raised up and pulled his head down, the brothers' foreheads now touching and their gazes aligned.

"I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you away with my own hands. I didn't want to involve you. But now, I think... That you could have changed Tou-san, Kaa-san... And all the Uchiha... If I had faced you from the start, tried to see things from your point of view, and talked to you about the truth... Maybe none of this would have happened. But there is no going back- what's done is done. You don't have to forgive me, Sasuke. Just know this- I will love you _forever_." Itachi vowed, a smile on his face. Tears continued to fall from Sasuke's eyes, though Itachi never cried a single tear. Instead, he smiled. How could he _smile_? Sasuke thought in amazement through his despair. He was on the brink of death, hated by the whole village and killed by his little brother. So why, kami, _why _was he smiling? That smile would haunt Sasuke forever.

"Me too, Nii-san! Me too! I love you, so please don't die! _Please_!" He begged, clinging onto his brother for dear life. For his brother's dear life, that is. The only member of his old family he had left- the only link to his old, happy life.

"Sayonara, Sasuke... Otouto... It ends with this." The light faded from Itachi's eyes and his hand slid from Sasuke's head, falling onto the ground beside him. But the smile lingered on his face. His love shone through, despite the fact that his heart stopped beating. Sasuke gasped, his eyes widening in horror. He gripped his brother's limp shoulders and shook him in order to wake him up, but through his denial a small part of him knew Itachi was gone.

"Nii-san? Nii-san! _Nii-saaan...!_" A scream ripped through Sasuke's raw throat, but his cries fell onto deaf ears... Onto dead ears. The rain had never faltered and instead seemed to be mourning along with him. He shivered, absolutely drenched, and exhaustion overtook him. The tears stopped. The crying stopped. The emotions stopped. It was all too much for him to handle- Sasuke felt strangely numb as he looked down at his deceased older brother in his arms, his unseeing eyes staring back at him hauntingly. Sasuke raised a trembling hand and closed his eyes lids shut respectfully. He would take him back to Konoha, where he would make sure Itachi would be honored as a hero and buried alongside their ancestors. Sasuke closed his eyes in resignation, and when he opened them again the Mangekyou glowed in the darkness. _Thank you for your gift, Nii-san... But __I will not take your eyes... I will do everything you told me, but not that. _Sasuke's vision grew spotted as he struggled to maintain consciousness and he slumped over his brother, blackness coming over him as he fainted.

* * *

A/N: RIP - Uchiha Itachi! I hope you had your tissues handy. I know I did. ;( I hope what I did with the Yata Mirror and everything was believable! When the idea struck me I was so happy I found a way for Sasuke to find out the truth _before _Itachi actually died, even if it was right before. I'm satisfied with how this chapter turned out, so I hope you like it. Jeez, it's kind of depressing... I don't have anything cheerful to say in this chapter's author's note. xI It may be a little bit before the next chapter, since I've been uploading so quickly recently. Thanks for reading, reviewing and everything else, I appreciate it bunches! Sayonara!

Japanese vocabulary:

Iie: no

Gomennasai: I'm (so) sorry

Otouto: little brother

Aniki: older brother

Nii-san: older brother

Kaa-san: mother

Tou-san: father

Kami: god


	5. Life and Death

**~*Deliverance*~**

**Chapter Five: Life and Death**

* * *

Sakura had been in a good mood that day, despite the things that had been going on in her life as of late. She was still anxiously awaiting Sasuke's return, as usual, but she focused her attention elsewhere to keep her mind off that particular subject. Her pregnancy proved to be the perfect distraction as she patiently waited for the arrival of her child. Though no one in the entire village knew just _who _the father was...

To say the news had come as a great shock to her friends and acquaintances would have been an understatement. Haruno Sakura, the sweetly innocent yet destructively violent cherry blossom of Konoha, was pregnant. Half of them were shocked because she would have the audacity to sleep around then claim to not know who the father was (she lied through her teeth so that her interactions with the missing-nin would not be discovered), and the other half were surprised that the apprentice of the Sannin would actually let a man get close enough to impregnate her in the first place. Sakura did not miss the whispers behind her back, and the rumors ultimately made their way back to her. Some thought that she was simply a whore, while others speculated that she was actually raped. Perhaps the child was a mistake from a seduction mission gone awry, or just _maybe_ Haruno Sakura had a secret lover...

Those last few people had no idea how close to the truth they really were, and for her it was just a _tad_ too close for comfort.

Naruto had been there for her enthusiastically for comfort despite everything, and so had Hinata alongside him. Tsunade had been oddly sympathetic, making Sakura a bit curious though she kept her questions to herself. Kakashi had been awkwardly reassuring, which was all Sakura could ask from her former sensei. Ino had initially bombarded her with questions but had been silenced with Sakura's declaration of not knowing the identity of the father, and ever since the blonde had been there for her every step of the way. From accompanying her to each prenatal check-up to making midnight runs to the store whenever the pinkette had the sudden unbearable craving, her best friend was always there. Ino had even moved in with her for the time being, seeing as she lived alone.

To put it shortly, Ino had been there doing everything that Sasuke _should_ have been doing.

Sakura would have been lying if she claimed not to have been even the slightest tad bitter about that fact, but there really was no helping it. Sasuke had assured her that he would return when he could, she only had to wait for him. And besides, it wasn't like he knew she was four months pregnant with their child. But she couldn't keep their reunion a secret forever, she knew; once the child was born, Sakura had a sneaky suspicion that the child's parentage would be obvious by appearance alone. And if Sasuke didn't return by then... Sakura simply didn't know what she would do. And so she waited on pins and needles, living each day as it came if only to put off the desperation.

Sakura gathered her belongings from the changing room, done with work at the hospital for the day. She smiled to herself at the thought of a warm bubble bath and the comfortable bed that awaited her at home, where she would relax to the utmost and finally have some alone time. Well, not that she was ever _completely_ alone now... Sakura's hand brushed lightly over the barely noticeable protrusion in her abdomen, a small smile gracing her lips. She placed the straps of her duffel bag in the crook of her arm as she rounded the corner, fully intending to head home before she was caught leaving. Though her shift was technically over she would always pick up slack where it was needed; she was a people-pleaser and couldn't say no to helping others, thus the reason she had to escape undetected.

The pink-haired kunoichi took a quick glance down the hallway to ensure none of her co-workers were present before passing the front desk and heading for the front door.

"Sakura-san!" The girl cursed inwardly before masking her disappointment with a bright, sunny smile and turning around.

"Ah, Yume-chan! Is there something you need?" Sakura asked politely, smiling at the young receptionist.

"Oh no, it's nothing important... Er, actually it's more... _Personal_." The mousy-haired brunette flushed crimson, clasping her hands together awkwardly. Sakura smiled at the shy, civilian girl whom she had grown to have a pleasant work-place friendship with.

"What's on your mind?" The pinkette asked amiably, walking up to the counter to rest her bag on its surface. Luckily the hospital wasn't busy that day; this talk may take a little while, with the direction it was taking...

"It's about a boy..." Yup, this talk was definitely going to take a bit, Sakura decided. She nodded understandingly.

"Go on."

"There's this boy who has been in the hospital for a chronic illness... The last few months he was here, we kind of became friends. But now he's checking out since he's been treated... Not that it's a bad thing! I mean, I'm glad he's gotten better, but..."

"He's checking out soon, and you won't be able to visit him anymore." Sakura finished, and the other girl nodded with a frown.

"I want to keep seeing him, but I don't know what to do... I would give him my number, but is that too forward for a girl? Shouldn't a boy make the first move? That's what my mother always tells me, anyway..." Yume murmured with uncertainty, and Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. What this girl needed was a push, she decided. This shy girl needed to take a page out of Hinata's book and get over her bashfulness to step up and claim the boy of her affections. Sakura smiled warmly at the thought.

"You don't have to give him your number. Just go tell him what you're telling me: you want to see him more, out of the hospital." Sakura assured with a smile. "Even if the words don't come out right, the attempt should be enough. Actions speak louder than words, after all." Yume considered this quietly while nervously chewing on her lip.

"Do you have a special someone?" The girl blurted out before covering her mouth with a small gasp. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"N-nevermind Sakura-san, I'm sorry I asked..."

"No, no." Sakura quickly raised her hands. "It's okay, really. I um..." Yume watched her intently, awaiting her answer without knowing the whirlwind of thoughts inside the pinkette's mind. Did she have a special someone? Of course she did... Not that she was in any position to admit it. Though Yume was a civilian who probably wouldn't connect the dots... And it would feel nice to admit to _someone_ that she did indeed have that special someone. Even if she couldn't say his name, Sakura longed to tell someone of her new-found happiness.

"Yes, I do. A very special someone..." Sakura glanced down at her stomach and traced her fingers over it absently, and Yume followed the movement with a small smile.

"Well! My shift is over, so I'll be going now... Unless you needed anything else?"

"Oh no, that's all! Thank you so much, Sakura-san." Yume bowed respectfully.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Sakura waved with a wink, retrieving her bag off the counter once more. Now it was time to go home to the peace. The pink-haired kunoichi exited the hospital, a light breeze rustling her choppy locks. The sun was setting low in the sky, dipping precariously close to the horizon in the distance, basking the streets in a dim glow. Summer was in full swing, Konoha's signature greenery sprouting everywhere in the form of flowers and trees. Sakura walked down the street feeling the warmth on her skin and reveling in the scenery. She took a deep breath and could smell the freshness of the air. Closing her eyes, she listened for the chirping of birds... But instead was met with frantic voices in the distance. She cracked her eyes open and scowled, wondering what all the commotion was about.

To say that Sakura was not prepared for the sight that awaited her at the end of the street leading towards the gates of Konoha would have been a severe understatement. A familiar, raven-haired man staggered through the open doors and was immediately flanked by several Leaf ANBU. He carried something odd on his back, something large and vaguely _body _shaped... The man looked up and met her shocked gaze.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered to herself in disbelief. He made a move towards her but was held back by the ANBU, who held him down before performing a few hand signs. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a group of onlookers baffled on the sides of the street. Sakura pivoted on her heel and briskly made her way to the Hokage Tower as quickly as a woman in her condition could, knowing that was exactly where they would have taken Sasuke. The journey took longer than usual considering she was no longer in her top physical condition, and her duffel bag also slowed her down. It was a solid fifteen minutes before Sakura entered the lobby, heavily out of breath.

"Sakura-chan!" called a familiar voice, and she looked over to see none other than Naruto. He quickly jogged to her side and filled her in on what he knew.

"I was going through mission debriefing when Sasuke-teme was brought in all of a sudden! I can't believe it... He came back! He actually _came back_!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, but after a moments thought he scowled. "But if he thinks we're gonna take him back so easily with open arms, then he's got another thing coming, dattebayo..." he grumbled, and Sakura smiled at his pouting face.

The duo anxiously sat in the waiting area for their teammate, the minutes ticking by slowly but surely. The sun had long since set, and it was well into the night when the door opened. Sakura, who had almost fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder, sat straight with a jolt and the blonde jerked his head up and stopped snoring at once.

"Teme." Naruto acknowledged as the raven-haired man walked from the door, cuffed with chakra-resistant restraints around his wrists and ankles along with an ANBU on each side.

"Dobe." Sasuke returned shortly. His eyes landed on Sakura's form but his expression didn't change.

"Sakura." he nodded, and she almost broke their cover by throwing herself at him. Instead, she returned his neutral look.

"Sasuke," she returned. His eyes roamed her form for a split second, lingering on the small protrusion on her abdomen. He looked away afterward and she couldn't catch the expression on his face, but she could only imagine he would be pleased... Right? She bit the inside of her cheek.

"His trial will be held soon," one of the ANBU informed, and Sakura was surprised to find that it was none other than Kakashi-sensei. She could only guess that Sai was the other ANBU flanking Sasuke.

"When?" Naruto demanded, and Kakashi met their gazes from inside his mask.

"Now. The council will meet immediately in an emergency trial, and the verdict will be given out tonight." Sakura felt her jaw drop in shock.

"_Tonight?_ Don't you think that's a little quick? That's not even enough time to hold a proper trial to begin with!" The pinkette snapped, but Kakashi held up a hand to placate her.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Sakura. This is beyond our control. We'll just have to wait and see what happens and go from there," he replied understandingly, and Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, resting a hand on her stomach instinctively. The motion did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha in the room, though no one else seemed to see.

"For now, we have to escort Sasuke to the council room. You and Naruto have been asked to witness the trial as his teammates, being the only people close to him." Kakashi's eyes roamed to Sakura then slid over to Sasuke, then back again knowingly. She met his gaze unflinchingly. Even if he did know their secret, it wasn't like he'd report them. He was their sensei after all, and Team Seven was known for being a tight-knit group. The air was tense as the team made their way to the council room, where the elders were already gathered along with Tsunade.

* * *

"Step forward, Uchiha." Homura stated with authority and Sasuke did as he was told, albeit with his chin held high. The trial thus far had been tense and Sakura had just about chewed her own lip off from worry. Naruto sat beside her, his usually bright expression darkened with seriousness as his hand fisted by his side. Sasuke had been questioned ruthlessly, though he never answered any of their questions. He simply glared, jaw clenched tightly, as if to keep himself from lashing out.

"You are being prosecuted for defection of the village without consent, allying with enemies of Konoha, resisting arrest on multiple occasions, and attempting to murder several Leaf shinobi. What do you have to say for yourself?" The elder snapped, eyes narrowed. Sasuke leveled them with a cold stare.

"I have no regrets." He replied seriously for the first time that night, and the councilman bristled visibly in response.

"You will pay for your impertinence in due time, Uchiha." Sasuke grew strangely rigid at the sound of Shimura Danzō's voice. Sakura watched carefully, noting his body language.

"We should have expected no less from an Uchiha, after all. The cursed blood that runs through his veins sealed his fate from before he was born; such madness is his birthright." Danzō continued, and Sakura heard Naruto growl under his breath. She took his hand in her own in hopes to calm him, though she wasn't much better herself.

"The Uchiha have always suffered from the Curse of Hatred, and this boy is no different. An Uchiha's love turns into hatred the moment they lose the ones they hold dear; there is no redemption. The Uchiha line should be put to a stop once and for all, for the greater good." Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped at the implication behind the councilman's words. Surely he didn't mean...

"What the hell do you mean, _put to a stop once and for all?_" Naruto demanded, shooting up from where he sat. His eyes blazed accusingly but Danzō was not affected in the least.

"Sit down and keep quiet, Uzumaki. Your outbursts will not be tolerated in this courtroom." Koharu snapped in outrage.

"You heard me correctly. It is my professional opinion that the Uchiha line be put to an end," Danzō stated, "and that Uchiha Sasuke shall be executed not only for his transgressions, but so that he cannot spread his cursed name any further." Sakura's heart felt like it was about to hammer right out of her chest. After everything they had endured, after everything he had gone through, after he had finally come back... He was going to be put to death. Just as this thought crossed her mind, she was slapped in the face with reality. _Uchiha Sasuke shall be executed not only for his transgressions, but so that he cannot spread his cursed name any further..._ _So that he cannot spread his cursed name any further_. She resisted the urge to cover her stomach protectively, knowing it would only draw suspicion. Sakura shut her eyes tightly to repress the tears that threatened to overflow; she wouldn't break down here. There had to be another way- she would think of another way.

"You can't do that! He came back of his own free will! Sasuke would never-"

"He brought back Uchiha Itachi's body like the man had been some sort of sacred being. If that isn't proof of being a traitor, I don't know what is-" Koharu exclaimed, but she was interrupted.

"Don't you_ dare_ slander his name." Sasuke's voice rang out in the court room, frigidly cold yet solid. He glared heatedly at Koharu, who visibly shrunk back into her chair and did not meet his gaze.

"That is of no matter. His criminal status has stripped him of nearly all his rights. I suggest he be executed tomorrow morning." Danzō stated with finality, and Naruto was stunned into speechlessness. Sakura began to tremble, trying to keep control. Her mind reeled with a way to fix the whole situation.

"We will have a ten minute recess while the council finalizes their verdict." No sooner than those words were spoken out loud, Sakura had grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him out the doorway.

"Sakura-chan, what are you-"

"I need you to listen to me, Naruto. I need you to listen carefully." Sakura insisted, and Naruto slowly nodded at her serious tone.

"What is it?"

"The council... They're going to sentence Sasuke to death. There's no doubt about it." Sakura replied gravely. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"WHAT? But it wasn't his fault, dattebayo!" He declared fervently.

"Don't you think I know that, Naruto? But there's no getting around it. We have to be realistic if we're going to devise a plan." Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. This stress wouldn't do her any good, and it certainly wouldn't be good for the baby.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto inquired. Sakura thought for a moment in silence.

"Tsunade-shishou wouldn't want his execution. We've worked so hard to bring him back and now he's finally here; she wouldn't take that away from us. I know she will support us. But the council... They need to be taken care of." Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying. The mere words were borderline treason, and what she was about to say next was certainly a crime in itself.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"We have to dispose of the council. Maybe not Homura and Koharu- they're just followers- but definitely Danzō. He's the head of the council who's making all these decisions." Naruto's eyes widened in shock at her audacity.

"You can't be serious... You want to _kill_ him?"

"It's either him or Sasuke. Who would you choose?" She shot back, and Naruto looked stricken.

"...What do you have in mind?" He finally asked, and Sakura breathed out in relief.

"Sasuke's execution will probably be made public. In that case, we can be there to intervene- but that's only a temporary fix since they can simply reschedule his execution. We need a more permanent solution."

"Like what?"

"You can be there at the execution, and have a disguised shadow clone take out the executioner. Run away outside the village until it dispels, leaving no evidence behind." Sakura plotted out, but Naruto frowned.

"Won't it be obvious that it's me though? Even with a disguise? I mean, who else would do it?"

"It will be extremely obvious. In fact, most everyone will probably know that we were behind it. But the point is they'll have no evidence to pin us with, even if they know it's us. A motive alone is not enough to arrest either of us." Naruto nodded in realization.

"But what about Danzō?"

"We'll take care of him, too. Delaying the execution will give us some time."

"Alright, we'll do it," he replied with a determined air, and Sakura nearly melted with relief at his compliance. Of course he would agree, she really shouldn't have doubted him to begin with.

"Court will resume in one minute." Sakura and Naruto quickly returned to their seats. The air was silently tense.

"Has the council reached a verdict?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the council she addressed. Sakura could tell her shishou hadn't gone down without a fight.

"The council has reached a verdict," Homura announced. "Uchiha Sasuke- you are sentenced to death. The execution will be held at sunrise tomorrow morning. Do you have any last wishes?" Sasuke did not look the least bit fazed by the news, and Sakura was inwardly angry that he seemed so resigned. Everyone grew silent as Sasuke began to speak.

"I want Uchiha Itachi's name to be officially cleared of any and all criminal and treacherous activity. My brother was never a traitor; everything he ever did was for the sake of this village, even when they turned their backs and had forsaken him. Uchiha Itachi was a true hero, and no one can take that away from him. Furthermore, he shall be given a proper funeral service held in Konoha and his noble endeavors will be publicly made known. He will be buried with the rest of the Uchiha family." Sasuke's speech had shocked everyone in the room, Sakura being no exception.

"Granted." Tsunade affirmed before the council could even breathe a word. Danzō's eyes narrowed and the other council members sputtered indignantly, but to no avail.

"Guards, take him away-"

"That will not be necessary." Tsunade continued, and Danzō glared up at her.

"What is the meaning of this, Hokage-sama?"

"Surely you wouldn't deny a prisoner his few rights. I grant Uchiha Sasuke a 12 hour period of probation before his execution. His officer will be... Haruno Sakura." Emerald eyes widened in shock as she stared up at her shishou. Tsunade hadn't been able to sway the council from their verdict, but this was all she could do... And Sakura was eternally grateful.

"Do you accept, Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, I do." She assented neutrally, and the courtroom broke into a series of whispers.

"Very well. Uchiha Sasuke will be under the custody of Haruno Sakura for a period of 12 hours. Court adjourned." Sakura made her way up to the raven haired prisoner and clenched her hands to stop the trembling. Kakashi, still in his ANBU garb, led Sasuke over to her and took her hand to loop it around Sasuke's arm firmly. Sakura didn't so much as blink when Kakashi subtly tucked a small key into her palm. She didn't have time to say anything even if she wanted, because Naruto had ran over to pull them all into a tight embrace. At the sight of the blonde's crying face, Sakura couldn't help but shed a few tears herself. The irony was tragically comical; they were finally back together, only to be torn apart all over again.

* * *

Sakura had led her prisoner through the streets of Konoha to keep up appearances, headed straight for the Uchiha Manor. It was past nightfall now, and twelve hours would pass in the blink of an eye, she knew. She couldn't break down until they reached their destination- she wouldn't.

When they stepped through the doorway, neither of them said a word. They didn't jump into each others arms the first chance they had, as one might imagine. They merely took their shoes off at the door silently and Sakura used the key Kakashi had given to her to unlock the cuffs around Sasuke's wrists; they fell with a metallic clank onto the floor. Sakura walked to the living room, where she dropped her duffel bag, and shrugged her coat off her shoulders to hang it on the back of a dining room chair. Something told her Sasuke wouldn't mind the intrusion; no doubt he could tell she had cleaned it out already. She stood there for a moment, at a loss of what to do, when she felt Sasuke move closer until he stood behind her. She didn't dare count the seconds of silence between them.

"Sakura." Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of her name; he had said it before back in the Hokage Tower, but his tone was completely different now.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, biting her lip. She had held back her emotions thus far, but couldn't seem to last a second longer. A dam burst forth in her and the tears overflowed without any sign of stopping. Sasuke stepped up and his hands rested on her trembling shoulders, gently turning her around to face him. Wordlessly, he pulled her into a loose embrace. She clutched to his shirt pathetically, sobs wracking her body, and the only sound was her sniffling.

She didn't know how long they were like that, but eventually the tears stopped of their own accord. It was surprising, really. She hadn't thought it was possible. When Sasuke pulled away from her slightly, his eyes on the small swell of her stomach, Sakura smiled somewhat brokenly.

"Four months," she started. "I found out when I was a month along from blood work, and- _Sasuke_!" She yelped in surprise as he knelt down slightly and swept her up with ease. She could do nothing but cling to him as he carried her off down the hallway. When he reached the master bedroom he gently set her on the bed before sitting beside her. His curious gaze was still on her belly, and it seemed as if he was inwardly deliberating something. Sakura watched him for a moment before carefully pulling his hand into her own, sliding it onto her stomach while watching his expression. His reaction was almost instantaneous, if the slight widening of his onyx eyes was any indication. A moment later he placed his other hand on her belly as well, almost uncertainly so.

"It's a boy, you know." She said after a while, and he looked up at her in confusion.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked, obviously having her time of pregnancy in mind.

"I just do," she shrugged with a smile, placing her hand over his. She knew that there was a chance he would be dead in the morning, though she would do her best to prevent that, and so she couldn't help making this last night be as normal as possible. As if there wasn't impending doom afoot. As if it was any ordinary night between lovers.

He was staring at her with the most interesting expression; if Sakura had to guess what it was, she could only describe it as being something akin to _awe_. It invoked butterflies in her stomach and she felt her smile widen.

"Do you want to feel him kick?" She suddenly asked, and he blinked at her. Slowly he nodded, watching her curiously. Sakura hopped off the bed and walked off, her socks slipping slightly on the hard floor, and Sasuke followed her to the kitchen. She opened a cupboard to retrieve a plastic cup and went over to the refrigerator. She smiled knowingly as he cocked a brow at her antics, and she turned away to fill the cup half full with ice cubes. She walked past him back to the bedroom, and he dutifully followed her until they both were on the bed once again.

"Put your hands on my stomach," she instructed. Sasuke did as she told him. Sakura put the cup to her mouth, tilting it until a single cube slid into her mouth, and swallowed it whole. She felt the piece of ice slide down her throat, down, down, until...

Sasuke literally gasped, a mere small intake of a sharp breath, as he felt a slight flutter underneath his fingertips. He looked up at her with unbridled amazement and Sakura laughed. He looked back down and smiled genuinely, prodding her stomach carefully.

"Again," he murmured, and Sakura gladly obliged with a shrug as she swallowed another ice cube. The reaction was instantaneous as the baby squirmed inside from the slight chill, making Sakura giggle a little. She sobered at the serious look of happiness he showed. Sakura placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him close until their foreheads touched. She searched his eyes, marveling at the expression there, before kissing him chastely upon the lips. He responded at once, gently placing one hand at her waist while the other never strayed from her stomach. When they pulled away, Sakura leaned back on the mattress and pulled him down with her until they faced each other lying down.

"Sasuke... What happened?" She asked quietly. He remained silent at her question and instead held her closer into his chest. She almost gave up on expecting an answer when he finally spoke.

"It was all Danzō's fault. Everything... It was all was because of _him_." Sakura quietly listened to his story without interrupting, from beginning to end. She was shocked at times, anguished, and enraged at the injustice of it all. Uchiha Itachi had been painted a traitor and a murderer, yet he had sacrificed everything for the sake of the village. Things began to fall into place as Sasuke continued his story and she knew that when daybreak came, when they attempted to execute him, she would not allow it to happen. _No_, she thought as she wrapped her arm tighter around his waist,_ I will save you._

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a long time- please don't kill me! xI This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, and the courtroom scene was a real bitch for some reason. But, on the upside, this chapter is the longest yet. We're reaching the homestretch now. In fact, the next chapter will be the last. Well, I might write an epilogue if you guys insist... ;P

Also, about the ice cube scene, that really is possible. When my aunt was pregnant she would swallow ice cubes whole and the baby would squirm around from the coldness. So cute! ;D

Ack, I know this waiting period was terrible. Forgive me! School has finally ended for the year, and I had my two week summer break! ;D Why two weeks, you ask? Well, I'm sort of a masochist, you see; I take online summer classes. They suck, they really do, but I can't help myself! I have two of them this year, and I'm almost done with the first. I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I don't have a lot of free time on my hands really, but I can promise that I will finish this story. Also, it won't take me a year to upload or something crazy like that.

Review? Pretty please? ;3


End file.
